


League of Girlfriends

by UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 30k words of fluff, Clexa meets League of Legends, F/F, Long Distance AU, Social Media AU, asexual!Lexa, except it's a computer game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall/pseuds/UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet on a game called League of Legends and they both assume the other person is a male. They start playing together more often and then one day Clarke suggests they should voice chat on Skype during the game. Eventually Skype turns into text messages, then FaceTime and then they're meeting for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story last year and just now finished it because I'm a terrible person.  
> If you're here wondering when I'll update When We Were Young I wish I could tell you, but I don't know. I was really inspired for like two days but then hit writers block again. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I re-read the chapters multiple times but there's still a high chance of typos so if you catch any let me know so I can fix them.

Clarke signed into Raven's League of Legends account. She had been playing on it for so long that she should have considered making her own account, but then she would start at level one, while Raven was already the highest level. She didn't know what it was about the game, but it kept making her go back.

Raven's username was _b00mExplosion_ and Clarke used to make fun of it, but now she's grown to even love it. And Raven invested a lot of money in her account as well, so there were always cute icons that Clarke regularly changed and different skins for her champions.

If you weren't familiar with League of Legends, you'd believe it was a waste of time. But no, Clarke thought it was time well spent. There were so many good characters, or champions, as they were called, to play with and each had different abilities. Clarke usually played support. Those were the rarest played, because nobody wanted to stay in the back and watch everyone get kills while you only get assists. But Clarke loved it. She didn't have to worry about anything but keeping her marksman alive and poking the enemies.

Clarke clicked on play and chose the normal Summoner's Rift mode. She hoped she would get a good team. She hated players that would spam in the chat and send immature or offensive things. Sometimes they started arguing before the game even began.

The game connected her with nine other players, five for each team, and she joined the champion select lobby. As usual, nobody argued with her about the position she wanted and she was pleased when the rest of the players chose their lanes calmly. The marksman she was about to support had an interesting name though. _AiLaikHeda._

_AiLaikHeda_ belonged to a girl named Lexa who lived a city away. She was sitting in her comfortable chair, feet resting on the edge of the chair and chin on her knees as she watched other players choose their positions. She was surprised that someone willingly chose support. It was a very rare thing and Lexa already felt like it was going to be a good game. She sighed happily and reached for a cookie just as the launch screen loaded. Lexa was more of an aggressive player, but her moves were well calculated so that she was always able to escape if more enemies would appear on her lane.

Anya made fun of Lexa for stressing out over the game sometimes, but Lexa took it very seriously. There were different ranks and Lexa insisted on getting to the top eventually. Right now, she was only in Gold III as the new season just started. But she had time.

Lexa's favorite champion to play was Jinx and it helped that she was also attractive and occasionally said something funny. And if Lexa bought the right items she was able to do so much damage to enemy champions.

Clarke rotated her chair so that she was able to raise her feet on the back of the couch on her right. She grinned and bought the first needed items before making her way down the lane. The first two minutes of the game were mostly uneventful as the marksman usually helped a player in the jungle and the support either helped or waited by the tower. Clarke pressed play on her keyboard and the tunes from Spotify started playing through her headphones. The champion she chose was Soraka, a healer with a unicorn horn that was obsessed with bananas.

Lexa took her time in the beginning, killing minions to collect gold so she could increase her attack damage with the right items, while also occasionally hitting the enemy damage carrier and their support. And then the ally jungler came to the bottom lane for a gank and Lexa knew she had to attack. She focused on their damage carrier, but they were doing damage too, and Lexa could see her champion's health getting lower and while her support was a healer there was a cooldown on her abilities. And just when Lexa thought she would die she was healed again and the first kill, first blood if you prefer, of the game went to her. With added speed attack and higher health, she attacked their support as well and grinned proudly when the narrator's voice rang through her headphones with the words "double kill".

Clarke pressed enter so that she could write in the chat.

**_b00mExplosion: Good job :)_ **

**_AiLaikHeda: Thank you_ **

Lexa recalled and returned to the base to fill up her health and mana which she needed to cast her abilities and she also bought the first parts of the first item she wanted to complete. She just left the base and started moving down the lane when her support recalled and a part of her wanted to wait, but Lexa knew she needed to return to her tower before enemies could. In the meantime, mid also received a kill but top died. Lexa didn't worry though because ally jungler just arrived and avenged top laner's death. Lexa stayed near the tower except to drop a ward in a bush near the river to grant vision to her team on the mini map. She was patiently collecting gold and avoiding enemy's abilities until her support came back.

They played relatively passively until they reached level six and gained their ultimate, the strongest ability. Right after that they went into a fight and Lexa easily killed the both enemies. However, the enemy jungler came to gank and did a lot of damage to her champion that Soraka barely had time to heal so she used her ultimate which healed the entire ally team and with the extra health Lexa killed the enemy.

Clarke also gained another assist from the top thanks to her ultimate.

The game was an easy win and Lexa only gained one more kill before the enemy team surrendered, returning the players in post-game lobby. Out of curiosity Lexa decided to check her support's profile and noticed she mostly played support or mage mid. Lexa thought about it for a while before deciding to send the player a friend request. She could really use someone for ranked games and they seemed to work well together. After that Lexa exited the game and opened her browser, trying to get some studying done.

Clarke didn't notice the friend request until half an hour later when she returned to her room after being called downstairs for dinner. She accepted it and added a note to the player 'Jinx <3'.

It wasn't until the next weekend that they were both online at the same time. Lexa had just returned from a game when she noticed the little green light and Online status next to the player. She had just lost a game and she was really wanted to win. She double clicked on the name.

**_AiLaikHeda: wanna play?_ **

**_b00mExplosion: sure_ **

Lexa created a game and invited the player. They went into queue, something similar to a waiting line so that the game could find them another eight players of similar rank and skill.

**_AiLaikHeda: cool name btw_ **

**_b00mExplosion: thanks_ **

**_b00mExplosion: it's actually a friend's account but it's mostly me playing on it_ **

**_AiLaikHeda: that's good to know_ **

**_b00mExplosion: what does yours mean?_ **

Lexa never replied because a game became available and she quickly clicked on accept and they were taken in the champion select lobby. She chose Jinx again.

Clarke decided to change it up a little and went with Leona, a tank and therefore harder to kill and with a good build even damage. Like always Clarke turned on her Spotify gaming playlist and enjoyed the tunes as they were taken to the launch screen.

They started pretty well, ally jungler getting the first kill because an enemy was in his jungle trying to steal his monsters. Top was pushing pretty well and taken the first tower fairly early and Lexa got a kill before everything started going downhill. Mid was killed and enemy jungler came bot and Lexa's support died so that she could run back. Outer mid and bot towers were taken down and the enemy team all came mid to take the inner tower as well. Ally team gathered around the tower and when enemies were close enough Clarke used her ultimate, stunning them and they attacked. In the moment of heat Lexa got a triple kill, while jungler and mid got a kill each and enemies were aced. They quickly moved forward taking down outer mid tower but didn't have enough time to take down inner tower as well. Mid and jungle obviously felt over-confident and stayed which got them killed and when top jumped in to help he died too.

Clarke and Lexa quickly moved to the recall platform to fill up their health and mana and buy whatever they could before defending. Unfortunately, it was two versus five and while Lexa did get a double kill thanks to the tower damage she died as well.

**_b00mExplosion: :(_ **

**_b00mExplosion: I'll avenge you._ **

Lexa watched in amusement as her support used the ultimate ability and the enemy that killed her died from the tower damage they couldn't avoid.

**_AiLaikHeda: <3_ **

**_b00mExplosion: :3_ **

But while Clarke and Lexa were doing all they could do to defend, do damage and stay alive the rest of the team kept dying which made enemies stronger and it made Lexa anxious because she couldn't defend the base by herself when her support was a strong tank and not damage maker. Lexa walked down the bottom lane and Clarke followed. The rest of the team could defend by themselves. They quickly took down two towers and came to the start of their base. They damaged half of the inhibitor tower before an entire enemy team came to kill them. Thanks to their skills Lexa did manage to get a triple kill, but there was still too many of them and they died. But the large minion wave did finish their job on the tower and it came crumbling to the ground. The bad side was that the longer the game was going on the longer they had to wait to respawn and their team was doing terribly at trying to defend their base. Their inhibitor tower was taken down, as well as the inhibitor and enemy super minions spawned. Super minions were a nuisance. Strong and hard to kill and if they weren't careful they could lose just to minions alone. Lexa respawned and cleared the base. She wanted to push their lanes but enemy team was coming at them and she needed to defend. With everyone's ultimate available they easily took down four enemies.

Ally team split and Clarke and Lexa went back on bottom lane to push further. They took down inhibitor before going back to middle lane to help push the towers there. She noticed enemies respawned so she turned around, as did her support, but the rest of the time overstayed and they were killed. Once again it was up to them to defend. They did their best to keep them away from nexus towers, the last towers before nexus and the team that takes down the opposite nexus first wins. When the rest of their team respawned they attacked and scored another ace. Double kill going to Lexa, a kill to Clarke and another double kill to their top.

Because bottom was pushed the furthest Clarke and Lexa quickly went there to destroy the final two towers and nexus. When they got to the enemy's base Clarke dropped a vision ward next to the nexus. A ward could also be used for ally players to teleport to, if that's one of the two summoner's spells they chose. They just started hitting the nexus when enemy team respawned and they were both killed before they could win. The enemy team quickly rushed down the middle and Lexa slammed her head down on her desk, because they were so close to a win but not there was no way when there was still thirty-eight seconds left before she or her support respawned.

Ally top noticed a ward in the enemy base and within seconds he was teleported there. He started taking down enemy nexus just as their first nexus tower fell and before the enemy team could recall or return to their base to defend their nexus was destroyed.

Lexa sighed in relief as the narrator's voice echoed through her laptop's speakers. This was barely a win but it was still a win. She took a few minutes to just relax back in her chair and breathe and when she looked back at the screen there was a message in her chat box.

**_b00mExplosion: good game_ **

**_AiLaikHeda: you too_ **

**_b00mExplosion: I was worried that top wouldn't notice the ward there_ **

**_AiLaikHeda: yeah, close call_ **

After that they started regularly chatting with each other before and after the game, sometimes even in between to complain or joke about their teammates. They never talked about themselves though and each still assumed the other player was a man.

Lexa noticed that her league friend, as she decided to name them, was mostly online around noon and then didn't come back until around ten pm. And it's not that she waited for them, but she did check the game app in school sometimes and at home the game was always opened in the background even if she was doing school work.

Clarke chose her university classes very strategically. She knew she would not be able to wake up before nine am to drag herself to a boring class and therefore had most of them in the afternoon. And that meant staying late, but she didn't mind. And often after school she spent an hour or two going through her school work just to stay on top of things before she would drown herself in video games and memes.

They talked and played League of Legends together for almost a month before Clarke felt like taking it to the next level. And by the next level she obviously meant ranked. Ranked games were more competitive than normal games. Before even joining one you had to pick your primary and secondary position in the game and once you reached champion select there was also ban for the champions you really didn't want to counter against. With ranked games, you also gained special points that allowed you to get promoted into the higher division, or demoted if you lost too many games in a row. But Clarke felt like her and her stranger marksman worked really well together.

**_b00mExplosion: hey I feel like ranked_ **

**_b00mExplosion: wanna join?_ **

Clarke nervously chewed on her nails before she scrunched her nose, feeling like she came on too strong.

**_b00mExplosion: We work together well, figured we'd kick ass in ranked but it's cool if you don't want to_ **

Lexa just returned from the store where she was sent abruptly by her cousin because she _needed_ chocolate ice-cream and Lexa got tired from hearing her whine. She collapsed in her chair and sighed before grabbing her reading glasses. She only played ranked by herself because she was usually able to carry them to victory and rarely lost. But maybe her league friend was right.

**_AiLaikHeda: I guess_ **

The problem was, ranked was a lot easier if you were able to verbally communicate with your teammates. Chat box took too much time.

**_b00mExplosion: we can skype_ **

**_b00mExplosion: just voice chat cause it's easier_ **

Lexa's heart started racing because while her friend had a good idea she also didn't know how to admit that she was actually a girl. And voice chat would definitely give her out. But the good thing was that her league friend didn't seem like a pervert and really just wanted to play with her.

**_AiLaikHeda: that could work_ **

Clarke grinned but then made a face. "Fuck," she muttered to herself.

**_b00mExplosion: deal_ **

**_b00mExplosion: … I kinda have a confession to make_ **

Lexa's eyebrows shot up and she was intrigued at what she was going to bed told. She brought her feet up on the chair and leaned back and slightly sideways so that she could read comfortably off the laptop screen.

**_AiLaikHeda: ?_ **

**_b00mExplosion: I'm kind of a girl_ **

**_b00mExplosion: well not kind of, I am a girl_ **

**_b00mExplosion: and because my dumb ass suggested voice chatting I feel like I should explain now and not once we start talking_ **

**_b00mExlosionn: although my voice cracks sometimes so I can totally sound like a 12 year old boy_ **

And then Lexa started laughing so loudly that the door to her room opened and her cousin poked her head inside.

"What are you laughing at?" Anya asked.

Lexa quickly sobered up and cleared her throat. "Nothing," she said casually. "Just a meme."

"Meme? You kids are so weird with your memes. I don't get it how you can laugh at a frog all day," Anya kept mumbling while walking away.

Lexa snorted but then a notification sound brought her attention back to the game.

**_b00mExplosion: you still here?_ **

**_AiLaikHeda: yes, sorry I was talking to my cousin_ **

**_AiLaikHeda: and it's not a big deal that you're a girl_ **

Lexa decided not to mention she was a girl as well just yet. She wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer.

**_b00mExplosion: uhm okay… my skype user is ArtMaster_ **

Clarke hated that she was a nervous wreck. She was chewing on her nails and her knees were bouncing as she was waiting for the friend request on Skype. She just hoped it wasn't a twelve-year-old boy. Not that it would bother her, but it would make things awkward. She jumped in her seat when the notification appeared and misclicked twice before finally accepting.

Lexa's Skype user name was _Alexis_ , which was her full name, but everyone called her Lexa since she could remember. She took a deep breath, plugged in her headphones, checked to see if her door was closed and clicked on voice call.

Clarke didn't know what to make of her new friend's user name. It could mean _AlexIs_ as in _Alex Is_. Or it could also just be Alexis which is a pretty gender neutral name. She let the call ring for a few seconds before answering.

There was a long, awkward silence before Lexa cleared her throat. "Hi," she croaked out.

Clarke gasped. "You're a girl too!" she practically yelled out.

Lexa let out a chuckle. "Uhm, yeah. After you told me I figured I could surprise you. My name's Lexa, by the way."

"I'm Clarke with an e," Clarke said.

"Nice to meet you, Clarke with an e."

Another awkward pause.

"So, um, wanna play?" Clarke asked awkwardly.

Lexa nodded because she realized she couldn't be seen. "Yes. Same champions as always?"

"Obviously," Clarke stated confidently. "I'm really relieved you're a girl, by the way. I was kinda worried you were like either a twelve-year-old boy or an unemployed dude in his late-twenties."

Lexa laughed as she accepted Clarke's game invite. "I could still be in late-twenties and unemployed though."

Clarke hummed. "That's true. So, are you?"

"Unemployed? In a way, yes. In late-twenties? Not yet," Lexa said, trying to keep a bit of mystery. "You?"

"I have a part time job so I guess not. And I'm not that old either. I'm a student," Clarke replied honestly. She figured she might as well lay it all on the table as the process of banning started in the champion select.

"I'm a student too," Lexa admitted after half a minute of silent.

"What do you study?"

"Computer science and game design," Lexa answered.

Clarke whistled loudly. "That sounds so great. I'm so jealous. My mom would pretty much cut me off if I dared to even mention wanting to be a game designer."

They were quiet for a while, picking their champions to make sure they were better than the enemy's champions. "So, what do you study?" Lexa asked.

"I'm pre-med," Clarke answered as they were taken in the loading screen. "I don't mind it, but it's a lot of studying and most of my classes are in the afternoon cause I'm absolutely not a morning person."

"Do you like what you're studying?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't think anyone likes the actual process of becoming a doctor though. I mean there's so much to memorize, but it's going to be worth it in the end," Clarke said honestly. She didn't go into a medical school just because her mom wanted her to.

The game started and they didn't try to talk about personal things anymore, instead only talking about their teammates, their tactic on how to defeat the enemies and their favorite champions. Nothing more personal was shared.

Clarke loved the sound of Lexa's laughter.

Lexa thought Clarke's voice was sexy.

They established a routine. They only played ranked games during the weekend and normal games during the week when they both had time.

Lexa slipped up once and told Clarke she plays soccer.

Clarke admitted her friend has a band and she's in it.

Lexa was extremely bored one day, her only class for the day cancelled and she had nothing to do but slowly work on her assignments and play games in between. She noticed the green circle next to Clarke's name on League of Legends and decided to ask if she wanted to play.

**_AiLaikHeda: hey_ **

**_b00mExplosion: sup_ **

**_AiLaikheda: ranked?_ **

**_b00mExplosion: uh no thanks_ **

**_AiLaikHeda: you okay?_ **

**_b00mExplosion: yea… do I know you?_ **

Lexa's eyes widened and in that moment, she remembered that this was a friend's account and that the said friend was the one online right now. Lexa panicked and quickly exited the game and closed her laptop's lid. Embarrassed, she decided to leave her room for a few minutes.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," Anya teased.

"Shut up," Lexa muttered.

Anya snorted. "Another penis making an unexpectant appearance on your Tumblr dashboard?"

Lexa shook her head. "No, that was like once. It's something else. But don't worry about it."

"Now I have to know," Anya said and patted the corner counter where Lexa liked to sit. "Tell your cousin all about your troubles."

Lexa groaned and tried to exit the kitchen but Anya was taller and with stretched arms Lexa couldn't get past her. "Fine. So, you know that game I play? League of Legends?" Anya nodded. "Anyway, I played with this other player once and we were really good so they added me and we've been playing games together for pretty much two months now and I forgot how she told me that the account is actually her friend's and I didn't know that said friend was online and I wrote to her thinking it was her," she rambled.

Anya groaned, wishing she never asked about it. "Wait, so this is girl issues?"

"No. Not like that. We're friends. She's cool and we play together really well. She has a really nice voice, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I wrote to her friend and I feel really awkward now."

"Hold on. Go back," Anya said, leaning her elbows on the counter. "She has a nice voice? You talked to her?"

"We've been chatting for a month now. But only for ranked games cause it's easier to play that way," Lexa explained-

Anya shook her head. "You're a dumbass."

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when Anya was about to leave. "That's it? That's your great advice? What happened to "tell your cousin all about your troubles"?" Lexa asked, using air quotes and doing a terrible impression of Anya's voice.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind," Anya said simply, without turning around. "And yes, you're a dumbass. So, you talked to her friend, not a big deal. Just forget about it. It probably won't come up."

Except it did.

Clarke thought it was cute. She was in class when she received a message from her best friend.

**ReyRey  
Someone just tried talking to me on lol and I think they thought I was you and then it got awkward and they exited the game lmfao**

Clarke didn't really talk to anyone but Lexa, but she had to ask anyway.

**Griffster  
Was it AiLaikHeda?**

**ReyRey  
Yeah. I thought it was hilarious.**

**Griffster  
Glad you're amused**

But Clarke had to admit she was as well and she couldn't wait to talk about it. She waited until they were voice chatting to finally bring it up. "So, a few days ago, my friend, the one who owns this account, was online and apparently, you wrote to them?"

Lexa groaned loudly and gently hit her head against her desk. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out. I forgot it's not your account. I was embarrassed so I exited the game and pretty much had to leave my bedroom afterwards."

Clarke laughed out loud and it took her a few minutes before she calmed down. "I have a solution for this. How about I give you my phone number and that way you can text me if you're not sure it's me or my friend?"

"Your phone number?" Lexa awkwardly stuttered and god, she wished she wasn't so awkward because this girl was offering her her phone number and she couldn't just simply answer with a yes.

"Yeah. Unless you're not from America, cause then I'm afraid I can't afford to text you," Clarke joked, her tone light and playful.

Lexa cleared her throat and nodded to herself. "That would work," she eventually agreed. "But in my defense every time I'm online you're online and not your friend."

"My friend actually prefers the PBE account," Clarke explained. PBE, also known as Public Beta Environment, was just slightly different from League of Legends. It was the same game, but not everyone was able to have it. And it was originally used for testing new champions, game modes and skins and then players would report bugs or glitches if they encountered any.

It wasn't until after the first game that Lexa noticed Clarke's number written in Skype chat box. She silently copied it in her phone and then texted her so that Clarke would have her number as well.

**Unknown number  
Hi.**

Clarke didn't have to think twice about who it was. She saved the number to _Alexis_ and decided to not reply. Instead she asked Lexa a question. "What does your name on League mean?"

"Um, it actually means I am the commander. When my cousin and I were younger we made up a language that sounded somewhat familiar to English, but people that don't know it don't understand it," Lexa explained and she felt nervous that Clarke would think she was a dork.

"That's cute," Clarke murmured and quickly changed Lexa's number to _Commander_. "I don't really have any cousins, but I have a younger brother and I could never make up a new language with him. We basically communicate through door slams."

Lexa laughed. "I live with my cousin and we don't use the language anymore. But I thought it was cool to use it when the game first came out and then I never bothered to change it."

Clarke invited Lexa for another normal game. She didn't know she was about to experience Lexa's anger for the first time.

The early game went as well as it could but then their jungler left the game or went away from keyboard, either way they were one player short. Their middle started dying a lot and it made enemy middle nearly impossible to kill. Lexa got frustrated when she tried to shutdown the enemy but it only ended in her death cause only Clarke was helping and it just wasn't enough damage.

Clarke could hear a lot of muffled swearing and cursing coming from the other side of the microphone. She could tell they were nearing the end of the game because half of their base was already destroyed. But the other two players didn't want to surrender and suddenly Clarke heard the notification of a Skype call ending and game narrator's voice saying "a summoner has disconnected" before their nexus exploded and the game was over. Clarke sighed heavily and saw that Lexa wasn't even online anymore. She pouted for a few minutes before exiting the game and deciding to go through her textbooks.

Lexa was so frustrated and angry that she had to go for a run. She felt bad for quitting like that but it was a defeat anyway and she would try to make up to Clarke later. She ran for half an hour before she finally felt like herself. Add a refreshing shower and Lexa was ready to kickass again. Except this time, Clarke wasn't online and Lexa felt guilty.

**Commander  
I'm sorry for leaving like that. I got angry and I didn't wanna like yell and stuff. Went for a run and I feel so much better now. I hope you're not mad at me.**

**Clarke  
Don't worry, I get it. It wasn't cool, but I get it. I got mad too but it wasn't worth it.**

**Commander  
I hope you don’t think I'm an asshole.**

**Clarke  
Not an asshole. Just a bit of anger issues. :P**

Lexa collapsed on her and rolled over on her stomach so that she could keep texting. She liked talking to Clarke. It was easy and she never felt judged or like she had to lie.

**Commander  
What are you doing now?**

**Clarke  
I'm studying**

**Commander  
Oh, sorry. I don't wanna be a nuisance.**

Clarke was reading her textbook on one page and had her phone resting on the one next to it so that she was easily able to slide her finger up the screen and unlock it. She laughed and shook her head.

**Clarke  
You're not a nuisance. And I like talking to you.**

**Commander  
I like talking to you, too.**

Lexa may or may not have blushed at the comment before her eyes moved back to her computer when she heard a notification go off. Clarke was online. Her status changed from _Online_ to _Clarke Griffin_ but it was gone before Lexa could even blind and then she went back offline.

Clarke Griffin.

Lexa felt like she shouldn't think about it. She shouldn't have seen it. She doubted it was actually Clarke. Her fingers were twitching around her phone and she finally gave in. She used Facebook first because it was the fastest and most efficient at finding people. The moment she clicked on search she knew she found the right person. Her profile was on the top and Lexa felt like she was invading her privacy. But she was also extremely curious. Her profile picture was what she assumed was Clarke laughing. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans rolled above her ankles. Her blonde hair was covering a side of her face and she was looking at someone on her right.

Clarke was beautiful.

Lexa would never dare to admit it to anyone.

She didn't want to go through her personal information or her timeline, instead she clicked through the rest of the pictures. She had tons of collages of selfies with her friends and very few actual selfies or pictures where she was on her own. Feeling like she snooped enough Lexa closed the app before she could accidentally like a picture.

Lexa ended dreaming about Clarke.

They didn't talk for almost a week. They both focused on their studying because it was exams season and they wanted to do well. It was late on a Saturday night and Lexa was watching a movie with Anya when she received three messages in a row.

**Clarke  
Can we facetime?**

**Clarke  
Or just talk**

**Clarke  
I was out with my friends and I think someone's following me**

Lexa was worried because Clarke seemed scared and so she jumped from the couch and ran to her room, locking the door. She wasn't focusing on the light in her room or the angle of her phone camera when she pressed the button to FaceTime.

Clarke immediately picked up. She was obviously rushing down the street, her hair was messy, her make-up was slightly smudged around her eyes and she was mostly blurry when walking. She had white earbuds in her ears "Hi. Thank you so much."

"It's okay, Clarke," Lexa said, saying Clarke's name out loud for the first time and she liked the way it rolled off her lips. "Are you safe?"

"Almost. I'm three minutes away from my house. My friend's brother offered to drive me but they live in the opposite direction and I didn't want him to waste gas," Clarke explained, slightly out of breath from walking so quickly.

Lexa nodded in understanding. "Are you still being followed?"

Clarke turned her head around for a moment but everything was dark. "I don't know. I'd rather not stop until I'm inside and the doors are locked."

"Understandable."

"So how was your day?" Clarke asked, hoping Lexa would talk for a bit longer because she liked how soothing her voice was.

Lexa was taken back by the question. "Well, um, I woke up, went for a run, ate breakfast, then I worked on one of my assignments for a while before I had to go to soccer practice. I was just lazing around until you called me. I was watching a movie with my cousin but she always picks movies with loud shooting scenes and they bore me to death," Lexa rambled, trying to look everywhere but at the camera even though she was still holding her phone up.

Clarke slowed down as she got closer to her house and when her hand was steadier she took a moment to actually look at Lexa. The light was dark and Lexa had long, curly hair that hid most of the face and Clarke noticed she was wearing glasses. "Your cousin would probably go along really well with my friend. She only watches movies where things go boom." She opened the front door and locked behind her. She doubted her parents were still awake.

Lexa laughed fixing her glasses. "What did you do tonight?"

"We went to the movies and then for pizza. But we couldn't leave without making some trouble so we painted graffiti after it got dark," Clarke said. "But you can't tell anyone."

"I won't," Lexa promised softly. "What did you draw?"

"It was a lot of things, really. Hold on," Clarke said. She went back to the messages and sent Lexa a picture of their finished product. "It's a crappy picture because I was being dragged away, but yeah."

Lexa smiled at the graffiti. She was able to make out a few things, like the sun and the grass and a bunny standing in the middle, but there were a lot of things drawn over it that she didn't understand. "I like the bunny."

"Thank you. I drew that," Clarke said proudly and then frowned when she came up the stairs and to her room where the door was slightly ajar. She growled and barged into her brother's room. "Were you in my room, dumbass?"

Lexa snickered.

"I had to borrow a hard drive."

"I told you not to go into my room without my permission," Clarke complained.

The boy sounded smug when he said the next words. "Well, you weren't here so I couldn't ask you."

Clarke sighed when she got back in her room. "And that was Aden. He always takes my things. Well, except for clothes. Although sometimes my band t-shirts magically disappear and a week later I find them in the washer."

Lexa laughed. "My cousin's pretty cool. She lets me live here practically for free and we just don't go into each other's rooms unless it's to collect laundry."

Clarke kicked off her shoes and sat down on her bed. "Thank you for talking to me and making sure I got home safely. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Lexa said. "And if you ever need me to call you again just say the word."

It felt like the end of a conversation and while Clarke wanted to ask more person questions, learn more about Lexa, she understood the memo. "And I can always do the same for you. Good luck on your exams and assignments."

"You too," Lexa replied awkwardly before ending the FaceTime. She fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling before leaning over to grab her notes and study some more. Something didn't let her sleep that night and she was wide awake at one am. She grabbed her phone and sent a text message.

**Commander  
You're beautiful btw**

After that she was able to fall asleep in no time. She slept so peacefully she missed Clarke's reply.

**Clarke  
You're not so bad looking either**

Exam season ended and they still haven't talked since their FaceTime and they didn't know how to approach each other anymore. Lexa wasn't online on League of Legends as much as she used to be and Clarke didn't want to be the first person to break the silence.

It happened two minutes after the second half of Lexa's soccer game began. She was ambushed by two players and when she tried to jump to get to the ball she was shoved and tripped and felt directly onto her right knee. She screamed in pain, her kneecap dislocated.  The move to the hospital was excruciating and Lexa really didn't want to cry in front of the EMTs or doctors.

Slightly loopy on pain medication Lexa got a hold of her phone.

**Commander  
I think I'm high**

**Commander  
These pain meds are delicious**

**Commander  
I wonder if I can take them home**

Any sign of the filter Lexa used to have was gone. She was feeling giddy. Still in pain, but giddy.

**Clarke  
What? What happened? Are you ok?**

**Commander  
Some dumb bitch wanted me out of the game**

**Commander  
Patellar dislocation :(**

**Clarke  
Aw, you have no filter. Sorry about your knee though. **

**Commander  
I'm getting a surgery **

**Commander  
I've never had surgery before**

**Commander  
My parents are freaking out but they're a plan ride away so they'll miss it and my cousin can't take time off work**

Clarke immediately felt bad for Lexa. She was having a surgery and she had to be all alone for it. She was terrified when they had to take her appendix out and she had her family with her the entire time. Her mom was even standing in the operating room to make sure they were doing a great job.

**Clarke  
I'm sorry. I wish I could do something**

**Commander  
It's ok.**

**Commander  
I'm sorry I didn't talk to you for so long**

**Commander  
Idk how to talk to you sometimes. It's like you're a whole world away but you're not and it makes me feel weird**

Clarke laughed to herself because she felt the same way.

**Clarke  
It's okay, I get it. I didn't reach out for you either. I missed you btw. Been on a losing streak since you've been gone**

**Commander  
Once I get home we'll get rid of that losing streak**

**Commander  
I was nervous but now I'm not anymore so thank you**

**Clarke  
You're welcome. Feel better soon**

Clarke didn't receive a reply for a really long time and she figured it was because they took her into surgery. She never really worried about someone she didn't actually know before. She decided to draw Lexa a little something to make her feel better. She drew Lexa's favorite League of Legends champion, Jinx.

**Clarke  
Little something I drew for you. Hopefully by the time you see this you will be feeling better**

Lexa didn't come out of the surgery until early in the night and she slept right through the morning thanks to the drugs. Her knee ached in a whole other way and she wasn't sure if she preferred the before or after surgery pain. But at least Anya was there now.

"Hey squirt," Anya greeted. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Lexa smacked her lips together a few times, grimacing at the aftertaste. "Shitty. And I have a weird taste in my mouth. I don't like it."

Anya laughed. "You'll get breakfast soon."

If that sounded like a good news, it certainly wasn't. Lexa didn't like what was offered for breakfast but she had no choice. Anya left when the tray was placed next to her bed and Lexa was alone again. She grabbed her phone and immediately felt better, seeing the picture Clarke drew. She saved it and took a picture of her holding up a piece of bread.

She didn't notice her full name was visible on the hospital wristband.

Clarke did notice.

Lexa's Facebook profile was private. Clarke was only able to see her profile picture which was Lexa sitting next to a window, looking out, with a mug in her hands and a ton of blankets on her. She looked soft and cuddly. She looked beautiful.

**Clarke  
I want to be honest with you. Your name was written on the hospital wristband and I may or may not have checked your Facebook. Can I add you as a friend?**

**Commander  
Yes.**

Lexa figured that an answer like that would be straight-forward and she only wished this hospital had Wi-Fi because she was almost out of her data and she really needed to accept Clarke's friendship request.

**Commander  
I'll accept it once I get some internet. Might force my cousin to give me a hotspot later when she comes to visit me.**

**Clarke  
That's okay.**

Clarke did feel slightly disappointed though. She was dying to see what else Lexa had on her Facebook profile.

**Clarke  
I have to go. Band rehearsal or whatever. We literally just eat junk food and watch music videos. Ttyl**

Lexa watched the TV in the corner of her room until she felt like she was going to die out of boredom. She played some games on her phone until her battery ran low and she couldn't plug in the charger on her own. Because Lexa couldn't get out of bed she was cursed to pee in a bedpan. It was the worst feeling ever. And the nurse was staring at her. Well, not literally. But Lexa felt her presence. Then the doctor came. And then Lexa had her first physiotherapy which was painful and brought tears to her eyes.

After the doctor came for the second time, Lexa found out she was hospital bound for at least another week but Anya brought her laptop and plugged in her phone and allowed her to use her phone as a Wi-Fi hotspot. Lexa bounced a little in her hospital bed as she accepted the friendship request. She didn't want to go through her pictures again and acted casual instead.

"What's got you so giddy? Your knee surgery or the fact that the soccer season ended for you?" Anya teased.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

"Is it a girl?" Any asked. "You haven’t dated in a while."

"It's not a girl," Lexa said with a sigh. "Well, it is, but not that way. She's a friend. The one that plays League with me. I guess we're officially friends now because she sent me a Facebook friend request."

Anya wiggled her eyebrows. "Is she pretty?"

Lexa's cheeks reddened but she shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess."

"Oh my god," Anya said and laughed. "You're a dork. So, you have the hots for your new friend?"

"I don't have the hots. She's beautiful but she's just a friend. She's keeping me company when you're not here. Anyway, when are my parents going to be here?" Lexa asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about Clarke just yet.

As if on cue her parents entered the room and smothered her with get well balloons and junk food and gifts. They didn't leave until Lexa's knee started aching badly and the nurse came in to administer her the strongest drug and Lexa felt loopy again.

**Commander  
I'm high again**

**Commander  
These drugs are soooo good**

**Commander  
My parents came and I'm all drugged up from the sugar and pain meds**

Clarke was hanging out at the Grounders café with her friends when the text messages came in, making her phone buzz three times in a row. Before she could reach for her phone it was snatched from the table and Raven was already reading the messages out loud.

"Who's commander?" Octavia asked.

Jasper laughed. "Commander. This is worse than a daddy kink."

"Why are they high? Clarke, you shouldn't hang out with people that do drugs," Bellamy said protectively. Clarke had always been like his younger sister and he didn't want her get involved with the wrong crowd.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "She's a friend. And she's not doing drugs, she had a knee surgery. And you really shouldn't read someone else's messages."

Raven smirked and when Clarke wasn't paying attention she snapped a picture of her sending it to this commander person. "So, her name is commander?"

"No. It's Lexa. That's her League name, sort of," Clarke said, not wanting to explain the whole story.

Lexa blinked at the picture a few times. It appeared Clarke was in a café, sitting in a booth between a boy with goggles and another girl. Her drugged up mind had no filter and she replied with the first word that she thought of.

**Commander  
Pretty**

Raven smirked when the reply came back and placed Clarke's phone in her hand.

Clarke was confused as to why Raven was voluntarily returning her phone, until she realized what Raven did and Lexa's reply brought a blush up to her cheeks. She tried to hide it by quickly taking a sip of her coffee but Raven had that mischievous look in her eyes that was telling her she was already making assumptions.

"You and commander, eh?" Raven asked.

Clarke groaned. "No. It's not like that. She's a friend and I think she's cool. That's it."

Raven grinned. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Clarke really hated her friends.

Lexa was really grateful Clarke's friends existed because she totally saved that picture to her camera roll because she thought it looked really nice. She wanted to send a picture back but her hair was messy and unwashed and she wasn't wearing any make-up. She did it anyway.

She almost dozed off when her phone buzzed in her hand with a reply from Clarke.

**Clarke  
You're cute.**

Lexa grinned and closed her eyes again, this time falling asleep.

The rest of the week dragged by for Lexa. Clarke was keeping her company with text messages and Anya was visiting regularly as well as her parents, but Lexa couldn't wait to go leave the hospital. She was finally able to use crutches and that meant she was able to use the bathroom on her own which she was grateful for.

"We'll call you when we land," her mother promised her after Lexa was tucked in her bed at Anya's apartment and she felt six years old again.

 "Anya will keep us updated but if you're in too much pain or anything goes wrong call us," her father demanded.

Lexa nodded. "I'll be okay. I have Wi-Fi here and I can play games and Anya will make me breakfast in bed for a week. I'll catch up on my assignments and e-mail my professors, although they all already know."

"Good," Lexa's mother murmured and kissed her forehead. "Don't stay up too late. You need your sleep. And don't forget to take your pills."

Lexa groaned. "I'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry."

And Lexa was fine, but she was insanely bored. Clarke wasn’t online on League of Legends which made sense because it was in the middle of the day and she was probably in school. Lexa played a little on her own, but she wasn't doing well. She decided to take a pain killer and a nap instead.

Clarke was in her last class of the day and she was yawning the entire time. At what point she almost wanted to lean her head on the desk and close her eyes for a moment but the guy in front of her was bouncing his knee and it made her desk shake. She had to suppress a groan.

**Clarke  
I'm so bored and this dude is making me wanna kill him**

**Commander  
I just woke up from a nap lol. Why do you wanna kill him?**

**Clarke  
He's making my desk shake and I can't close my eyes**

**Clarke  
Oh thank god we got let out early**

Clarke almost ran home, ready to collapse on her bed. Aden was in the dining room, setting up the table and her parents were chatting in the kitchen. She dragged herself there to mumble a greeting before she walked up the stairs.

**Clarke  
Want to FaceTime?**

**Commander  
Okay but I look like a mess. Haven't managed to take a proper shower yet cause of the knee**

**Clarke  
Aw I'm sure it's not that bad**

And it really wasn't that bad. Lexa still looked beautiful and her hair was messy, but it didn't look dirty and Clarke hated that because she hasn't washed hers in two days and it was already greasy. "Hey, you go to P-tech, right?" Clarke suddenly asked.

Lexa froze and then nodded. P-tech stood for Polis Technology Academy where she was studying. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, I go to the Ark. I mean Arkadia University. We call it the Ark here cause it's shorter," Clarke stuttered.

Lexa nodded, waiting for something else to happen. She felt like Clarke wanted to say something else and she didn't want to interrupt her.

Clarke licked her lips. "Arkadia University is only an hour drive away from Polis Academy. I could visit you. Unless you're not actually there right now."

"No, I'm here," Lexa stated awkwardly. She cleared her throat. "I can't really go anywhere or do anything because of my knee though, so I'm afraid I wouldn't be good company."

Clarke shrugged. "We don't have to go anywhere. I know this sounds really weird, but you must be really bored in your room and my one class tomorrow was cancelled. I promise to bring you a get-well gift."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Clarke insisted.

"How about you just bring a pizza?" Lexa suggested. "I'm dying for a few slices and my cousin's kind of a health freak and she won't let me order any."

Clarke smiled. "Deal."

Lexa acted casual until they ended their FaceTime and then started freaking out. She scrambled to pick up her crutches and left her bedroom. Anya was in her room typing reports on her computer. "Anya, I need to shower."

"Why? It's not like you'll get any visitors."

Lexa bit her lip. "I want to feel clean. Just help me wrap my leg in a plastic or something."

Anya groaned and stood up. "Jeez, it's almost like you have a girl coming over." Lexa froze. "You will have a girl coming over? Today? I thought you liked Clarke."

"I don't like Clarke," Lexa said defensively. "Not like that anyway. And it's tomorrow and she's a friend and I just don't want to smell like the hospital."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. You're lucky I'm not home tomorrow."

With a plastic bag wrapped around her leg Lexa drew herself a bath. There was no way she could stand in the shower for long enough to get a proper shower. Her leg was resting on the edge of the bathtub which was kind of painful but Lexa really needed this bath. She was satisfied once her hair was washed and she smelled like her lavender soap.

Clarke woke up the next morning nervous and giddy. She would have slept longer but Aden was getting ready for school so loudly that it woke her up. Honestly, she couldn't sleep any longer but she was going to blame him. "Can you not?" Clarke yelled from her room.

"Sorry," Aden yelled back.

Clarke groaned and grabbed a pillow to place it over her face. When she heard the front door close she knew he was out of the house and got up.

"Morning honey," Abby said. "You're up early."

"Can't sleep," Clarke replied and shrugged. "Hey, can I take your car later today? I just want to go visit a friend."

Abby was surprised. Mostly because all of Clarke's friends were nearby. "Which friend?"

Clarke ran her hand through her hair. "Um, she goes to Polis and we met on that League of Legends game."

"You met on a game?" Abby asked and then shook her head. She honestly didn't understand the youth anymore. "You can take my car, but you text me once you get there and before you leave so I know you're okay."

Clarke nodded. "I know. And deal."

Lexa didn't wake up much later. Her knee was hurting but she couldn't take the pill without eating breakfast first. She practically downed a bowl of cereal and swallowed two pills. Anya was already out of the apartment and Lexa made sure the apartment was clean and she wasn't sure if Clarke would go in her room but she tidied it anyway and made her bed.

**Commander  
You're probably gonna need my address so here it is**

**Clarke  
Was just about to ask you haha. How're you feeling?**

**Commander  
Good. Knee hurts but it's ok**

They planned to meet around one pm and Clarke was ready and in her car at noon. She decided to text Lexa one last time before taking the car on the road.

**Clarke  
Can I just say that I'm kind of excited? Anyway, I'm leaving now so the next time we'll talk it's going to be face to face. Wow. **

Lexa's heart was hammering inside her chest for the next hour and when there was a knock on the door she was expecting it but it still made her jump. She took a few deep breaths, fixed her hair and glasses before she unlocked and opened the door.

Clarke was just as nervous and she was absolutely speechless when Lexa opened the door.

"Hi," Lexa rasped out.

Clarke smiled. "Hi," she echoed.

Lexa cleared her throat. She found herself mesmerized by Clarke's sky blue eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," Clarke murmured. "Can I come in?"

Lexa nodded. "Right, sorry. So, the apartment is kind of dark but my cousin decorated it so," she said and pushed the door closed before following Clarke on her crutches.

"It's okay. I kind of like it," Clarke complimented.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lexa asked and then tried taking the pizza box out of Clarke's hands but got interrupted.

"Sit down," Clarke ordered. "You need to keep your knee elevated."

Lexa rolled her eyes but Clarke was giving her a look that said not to mess with her and Lexa sat down on the couch and rested her foot on a pillow on the coffee table in front of her. Clarke dropped the pizza box next to her and sat down on the other side.

Clarke took off her shoes so that she was able to raise her feet up on the couch. "I brought pizza," she pointed out even though it was stupidly obvious.

Lexa laughed. "I kind of noticed. Do you want anything to drink?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Whatever you're having. But you need to tell me where it is cause you should rest," Clarke said, not leaving any room for Lexa to disagree with her.

"Glasses are above the microwave and there are paper plates in the cupboard on the right. Orange juice is in the fridge," Lexa explained. "But I can help. I can move around freely."

Clarke ignored the last part and grabbed two glasses, two paper plates and a cartoon of orange juice. She put everything on the coffee table for easy access and turned towards Lexa. "Do you need anything else?"

"Do you?"

Clarke shook her head.

Lexa nodded and exhaled shakily. She was nervous again. "You… You can turn the TV on."

"It's kind of awkward," Clarke pointed out and that broke the tension because they laughed together. Lexa passed Clarke the TV remote and Clarke didn't bother going through the channels, choosing Netflix instead. "Have you seen this show yet?" Clarke asked, pointing at One Day at A Time.

Lexa shook her head. "Haven't watched Netflix in a while."

"You'll love it," Clarke promised and pressed play.

They started watching and the pizza box was empty by the end of episode one. Lexa moved the pizza box down on the floor and that gave Clarke the opportunity to sit closer. There was still some space between them but they were comfortable.

Lexa loved the show. She laughed and there were some scenes that made her eyes water and she hated getting emotionally involved with a show. Her knee was starting to act up though and she kept flinching and moving around.

"Do you have any pain killers?" Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded. "In my bedroom, on the nightstand."

Clarke patted Lexa's healthy knee. "I'll be right back," she promised. She found Lexa's bedroom because the door was opened and she walked in. Lexa had a big bed that looked soft and comfortable but Clarke had to focus. She found the bottle of pills and grabbed it. Her brain also made a mental note that Lexa's room smelled like lavender.

When Clarke was hugging Lexa goodbye she realized it was Lexa that smelled like lavender.

Lexa accepted the pill and drank it with a glass of juice. "Thank you."

"No problem. But you should get more comfortable," Clarke stated and patted her lap, offering Lexa to lay down.

Lexa almost didn't. She wanted to argue that she was okay and that it would be weird but Clarke was looking at her with her wide blue eyes and Lexa couldn't resist. She rested her head on Clarke's thigh, completely engulfed in her warmth and perfume.

Clarke noticed the small braids in Lexa's hair and her curiosity got the best of her. She traced a braid with her fingers. "Who did this?"

"Anya, my cousin. She said it makes me look badass," Lexa admitted and smiled when she heard Clarke laugh.

"She sounds like a great person."

Lexa nodded. "She is."

They fell into comfortable silence, Clarke's hand still buried in Lexa's hair as they watched the show. Clarke had already watched it twice so she knew what to expect. But when Elena, a fifteen-year-old girl, came out to her mom she never expected Lexa to cry.

In Lexa's defense, she wasn't crying. She just teared up and she sniffled once.

"Are you crying?" Clarke asked softly.

"No," Lexa mumbled. "It's the painkillers."

Clarke chuckled. "It's okay, though. I kind of cried too. I mean there are a lot of scenes that are so well written and then acted and, yeah. It made me emotional."

"It's just a show," Lexa murmured.

"Yeah. But representation matters and there are people out there who are going to be very happy that a show like this exists," Clarke said and shrugged.

Lexa nodded and her heart started racing when she realized what she was going to say. She kept her eyes on the TV screen as she spoke. "I was fifteen too. I was so terrified because I didn't really have this. People on the TV coming out. I had no idea what my parents would say. I don't think they really believed me until I got my first girlfriend. My mom took the longest to come around, but she did."

Clarke didn't say anything. It felt like silence was the only appropriate answer and she just kept running her fingers through Lexa's hair.

Lexa sighed in relief because Clarke was still here and her presence was soothing and along with the show and her hair being played with she felt like she could fall asleep. She eventually did. She was startled awake when she heard the front door close and her cousin was standing in front of them with a smirk on her face.

"Good morning," Anya said teasingly.

Lexa cleared her throat and sat up straight. "Anya, this is my friend Clarke. Clarke, this is my cousin Anya."

Clarke stood up and offered her hand for Anya to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Anya said. "Don't mind me, I'll be in my room. Use protection."

Clarke flushed and scratched her chin. "Actually, I have to get going. I don't want to drive at night and worry my mom," she said.

Lexa nodded in understanding. She picked up her crutches and stood up.

"I have one request though," Clarke said, grinning. "Take a selfie with me."

For some stupid reason, Lexa agreed. Clarke had a cute smile on her face and Lexa laughed, a hand covering her forehead. She felt like a dork but Clarke took the picture anyway. Afterwards Lexa walked her to the front door. "Thank you for visiting me."

"Hey, next time you're visiting me," Clarke retorted playfully. "Um, would it be alright if I hugged you?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke stepped into her personal space. It was awkward, especially because Lexa had her arms in her crutches and when she tried to hug Clarke back one of them fell loudly on the floor causing them to break the hug. Lexa laughed awkwardly.

Clarke thought Lexa was absolutely adorable.

"Text me when you get home," Lexa added right before the door closed and she let out a long breath.

"Dork!" Anya yelled from her bedroom.

Clarke's plan to visit Lexa without her friends' knowledge was going well. Except Raven was in her house when she got there, eating dinner with her family.

"Griffin, where have you been?" Raven asked, barging into Clarke's bedroom.

"Um, I was out."

Raven smirked. "With commander?"

Clarke sighed. "Yes. But not like that. She goes to Polis and I visited her. We watched Netflix and ate pizza and that was it. She's still recovering from the knee surgery."

"Sooo," Raven dragged out, "do you like her?"

"Obviously. But as a friend," Clarke stated.

Raven laughed. "Okay. So, what is she like?"

Clarke grinned. "She's kind of dorky. I don't know if she's always like this or if it's just because we saw each other for the first time. And she's really nice to talk. And I showed her One Day at A Time and she cried when Elena came out."

"Oh man, I wanna meet her."

"No way," Clarke said defensively. "You're the weirdest of my friends and you might spook her away. You would probably make her go boom."

Raven smirked. "I would make her panties go boom."

Clarke groaned and hit Raven in the shoulder. Hard. "That's inappropriate."

"Why?" Raven asked.

Okay, so Clarke didn't have an explanation on why it was inappropriate. "Because."

Raven smirked. "I get it. She's yours. Don't worry. I won't make her panties go boom. Unless she's like insanely attractive cause in that case I suggest a threesome."

"Go home," Clarke grumbled.

"I told your mom I'm sleeping over," Raven said, throwing herself on the bed and slapping Clarke's butt. "Be honest, do you want to be with her?"

Clarke whined. "No. I mean, I don't know. We don't know each other that well yet and literally just saw each other for the first time today. And she's really pretty, but I don't even know if she's single or even interested."

"You're hot Griffin. She'd have to blind to not be interested. And even then, you would charm her with your dazzling personality. Wait, does she even swing that way?"

Clarke nodded. "But I don't think she knows I'm bi. I didn't say anything after she came out cause it was her moment."

Raven laughed. "You're both dorks, you know?"

For the next two days Clarke couldn't reach Lexa on her phone or Facebook or on League of Legends. She wasn't sure if Lexa freaked out and decided to stop talking to her or if something else happened.

**Clarke  
I know this is like the 30 th message but I hope you're okay**

**Clarke  
I miss you**

After another day of nagging and ignored messages Clarke gave up. But then her phone rang.

"Lexa?" Clarke immediately asked.

"Close. Anya," an unamused stern voice said on the other side of the line. "Lexa told me to call you because she hasn't been feeling well and she's back in the hospital. It's an infection but it's almost cleared up now and it's nothing to worry about. And of course, the dumbass didn't think to take her phone with you. She's been mostly sleeping."

Clarke released a long breath. "Good. I mean, it's not good that she got an infection but I was worried she was ignoring me and I'm glad to know that she's okay. Um, thanks for telling me know. Can you just tell her I'm sending her some get-well wishes or something?"

Anya made a noise of distaste. "Yeah, I'm not doing that. Tell her yourself."

"What?" Clarke questioned it but after a moment of silence on the line she heard Lexa's voice.

"Hi," Lexa said groggily. "Sorry about her. I haven't been feeling well."

Clarke may have melted a little at how soft Lexa's voice was. "It's okay. I'm glad you're better now. This knee thing really isn't working out for you, huh?"

Lexa huffed out a laugh. "No, I guess not. Thanks for being so patient. I'm going home tomorrow and we can go back to our lol routine."

"That's good. But take care of yourself first."

Lexa hummed. "And Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you too."

Anya made a gagging sound just as Lexa hung up. "Squirt, you're gross."

"Shut up," Lexa threatened and threw a pillow at Anya, but her cousin simply caught it and threw it back at Lexa.

Lexa didn't really start to feel like herself again until she was able to throw away her crutches and walk freely. She kept her promise to Clarke and they went back to their gaming routine. Except now, summer break had arrived and they had even more time at their hands.

"Lex, are you still living with your cousin?" Clarke asked one day while they were Skyping. They weren't really playing the game anymore. Just talking to each other.

Lexa nodded. "My parents are both away on business trips and it felt ridiculous to go home when they're not there."

"My friends want to check out that tech museum near your school and you could totally join us. And to be honest, they've been dying to meet you," Clarke confessed. "Plus, we haven't seen each other since your surgery."

The idea of seeing Clarke again was appealing, but meeting her friends was a terrifying thought. "I guess. The museum is only like a fifteen minute walk from the apartment."

Clarke smiled widely. "That's great. Does Friday work?"

"Friday's good."

"You could also join us for food and movies," Clarke added. "We probably won't leave until late pm. But only if you're up to it."

Lexa throat bobbed as she swallowed. "I'll see how I will feel on Friday," Lexa said honestly. She didn't want to make a promise that she couldn't keep. And she didn't want to disappoint Clarke in case she would change her mind.

"That makes sense. And my friends are pretty loud and annoying, but they're harmless. And they're really funny, you'll see," Clarke said excitedly. She couldn't wait to see her friend's reaction or hear their thoughts.

Lexa was an anxious mess by the time Friday came rolling around. She didn't know what to wear or what to do with her hair. She had Anya braid her hair the day before but she wasn't sure if it was enough.

**Commander  
I normally wouldn't admit but I'm really nervous and idk what to wear and my cousin isn't here**

**Clarke  
Aw, there's no need to be nervous. They promised me they're going to be on their best behavior. And just dress casual **

**Clarke  
But if it makes you feel better I'm a little nervous too**

**Commander  
Why are you nervous?**

**Clarke  
Cause my friends believe I'm a dork around you.**

**Commander  
Are you?**

**Clarke  
Nooooo**

**Clarke  
Definitely not**

**Clarke  
Maybe a little. But I need to prove them wrong.**

**Commander  
If it makes you feel better I'm a dork around you too**

**Clarke  
I noticed ;)**

**Commander  
Rude. I'm not talking to you until you get here**

Lexa stayed silent and felt smug when Clarke only texted her to let her know she and her friends arrived. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey button-up and exchanged her glasses for eye contacts. Lexa usually only wore them at soccer games but she wanted to look extra nice.

Clarke's group wasn't hard to spot. For instance, they were the only group in front of a museum and they were loud. Lexa was pretty sure she even heard a Spanish phrase being yelled out and then a bunch of laughter and some complaints. When Lexa was close enough she gently cleared her throat.

Clarke immediately whipped her head around and smiled widely. She approached Lexa and when she leaned in for a hug everyone whistled and howled at them. Clarke blushed and hid her face in Lexa's shoulder. "Hi. They're kind of assholes."

Lexa laughed. "Hi. I kind of agree."

"Come meet them," Clarke murmured and took Lexa's hand to get her closer to her friends.

Lexa was pretty sure her palm was sweaty, but Clarke didn't seem to mind.

"Everyone, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is everyone. Raven, she's the loudest. Jasper, he has a weird relationship with his goggles. Octavia, she's the badass one, and her brother Bellamy. And that's our sweet Monty."

Lexa waved awkwardly. "I'm Lexa."

Raven smirked. "We established that."

"Yeah," Lexa muttered.

Clarke glared at Raven. "You wanted to see the museum. Go in now."

Slowly the group moved their way inside, Clarke tagging behind with Lexa. "I've been here before," Clarke confessed. "My dad's a Google engineer and he used to love this place."

"Oh?" Lexa breathed out. "That's pretty cool. I wanted to work for Google when I was younger, but then I got into video games and changed my mind." Lexa's eyes widened and she took Clarke's hand, practically running up the stairs and dragging Clarke with her. "I'm going to show you my favorite thing here."

Clarke just smiled as she had no other choice. She loved that it was an interactive museum. She was pretty sure her friends wouldn't be interested otherwise anyway.

Lexa walked her through the experiment, giddy with excitement that she was able to show Clarke something that she enjoyed. "When I visited the museum for the first time I thought it was going to be boring, but I dragged Anya here a week later and talked her through the same experiment."

"Well, technology is insane. If this museum wasn't interesting my friends wouldn't be here," Clarke said and they were able to hear them arguing over who gets to try the experiment from the floor below. "Thanks for meeting us and I'm sorry about Raven. She's my best friend."

"Is that League account hers?" Lexa asked curiously.

Clarke nodded. "She loves science and chemistry. Basically, anything that goes boom."

Lexa laughed. "That explains the username."

"Jasper, the boy with goggles, he's into chemistry. Monty as well. Octavia's more outdoorsy but she tags along and we try to make it interesting for her. Bellamy's a history buff. He's always spitting facts and we try to be supportive but sometimes it gets really boring," Clarke shared, wanting Lexa to know more about her friends.

"Is Raven your closest friend?"

Clarke nodded. "She's family, really. She eats dinner with my parents when I'm not even home."

Lexa laughed. "Really?"

"Yup. My dad even took her to work on a bring-your-daughter-to-work day. I went with mom, so it worked perfectly, really. The spare bedroom in our house is called Raven's room, even if she sleeps in my room when she's over."

"It must be really nice to have someone like that," Lexa agreed.

Clarke nodded. "You don't?"

"I used to. I was never good with people. I have my soccer team that I could consider friends and lab partners in some of my classes, but I guess my cousin's my best friend. Lame, huh?"

"I think it's cute."

"Hey, lovebirds, come check this out!" Raven yelled.

Clarke made a face. "I love her, but sometimes I could kill her."

Lexa laughed.

Clarke smiled at the sound of Lexa's laugh before Raven started yelling again making her sigh. "We're coming!" she yelled back.

Raven whistled at that.

Both of their cheeks tinted pink and Lexa coughed awkwardly. "Let's go before she throws a fit."

Lexa enjoyed observing Clarke's friends. Clarke was definitely the leader of the group and they listened to her. They were all close and constantly joking with each other and being mischievous until the museum staff would come and shush them.

"Lexa, right?"

Lexa nodded and took in the oldest one, arms crossed over his chest. "Bellamy."

He nodded and then turned towards his friends. "You know, she keeps this group together. We would have never been friends if it wasn't for her."

"She's special."

Bellamy couldn't help but agree. "She is.  Anyway, welcome to our group."

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Thank you."

"I'm the only sane one, by the way. The rest of them? Absolutely crazy."

Lexa laughed but then placed her hand in front of her mouth because Clarke was glaring at Bellamy and making her way towards them. "What are you whispering to her?"

Bellamy shrugged. "It's going to be our little secret." He winked at Lexa before leaving them alone.

"Lexa," Clarke whined. "What did he say? If it was anything embarrassing just ignore it and it probably didn't happen."

Lexa smiled. "Embarrassing like what?"

"I'm not falling for that," Clarke claimed. "What did he say?" she asked again, this time fluttering her eyelashes and leaning into Lexa's personal space.

It almost took Lexa's breath away. Almost. But she drew in a deep breath and fought the feeling. "He said you hold this group together and that they would never be this close if it wasn't for you. And then he said he's the only sane one," Lexa admitted.

Clarke laughed, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as she threw her head back. "Sounds like Bellamy. He's like the dad of the group. He literally makes dad jokes sometimes."

"We're done with the museum," Octavia announced. "We made a plan to go to the movies first."

"And then pig out at the nearest McDonalds," Jasper added.

Clarke nodded, approving the plan. She turned to Lexa. "Want to join us for the rest of the evening as well?"

It would have been so easy for Lexa to just decline and say goodbye, but she didn't want to say goodbye to Clarke just yet. "Okay," she agreed. It was worth it because Clarke beamed at her and Lexa knew she wanted to make her smile like this more often.

The movie that majority of the group chose was an action movie. Bellamy threated he wouldn't go inside if they chose a romantic movie, Raven wanted to see explosions, Jasper and Monty didn't really care but Raven bribed them with weed and they chose her side. Octavia wanted something scary but Clarke vetoed it because the last time Octavia chose the movie she had nightmares for a week. Lexa didn't really have a say, but she was willing to watch whatever. Except romantic comedy because she was tired of heteronormativity. They ordered three large popcorns and sodas and their seats were in the back. Most seats were empty, so they had the freedom to get as comfortable as possible.

Raven sat between Jasper and Monty and held onto one popcorn. Bellamy had the other and was seating next to Monty. He also insisted on not sharing his popcorn. Octavia not so subtly shoved Clarke, making her fall into Lexa's lap. "Oops."

"Octavia," Clarke growled, scrambling on her feet. She was lucky she didn't drop the popcorn.

Octavia shrugged. "It was an honest mistake. Now share the popcorn."

The movie was not the best of its genre. Aside from gun fights and occasional explosion there was nothing more to it and Lexa grew bored of it pretty quickly. She sighed and reached for popcorn, her hand accidentally brushing against Clarke's. She quickly retrieved it as if the touch burned her. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay. Here," Clarke whispered and passed the popcorn to Lexa. Octavia nudged her from the other side. "What?"

Octavia shrugged. "You were whispering something to her."

"I just gave her the popcorn. What's wrong?"

"You should hold her hand," Octavia stated. "And lean closer to her, you're taking up all of the armrest."

Clarke rolled her eyes and moved and inch closer to Lexa, moving her arm from the armrest. Lexa assumed she wanted her popcorn back but the moment it came into Clarke's hands, Octavia snatched it and motioned with her head for Clarke to move even closer. Clarke groaned quietly. Her friends were pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. Or maybe it was Lexa that wasn't ready. Clarke glanced over at Lexa, who yawned in that exact moment and it made Clarke smile because of how adorable she looked.

Lexa could feel Clarke's eyes on her. She didn't dare to turn and actually check though, her eyes firmly glued on the big screen. She could feel Clarke's hand next to hers, their pinkies touching and a strange feeling, similar to butterflies, was growing in her stomach. There was an unexpectant jump scare from the movie and Lexa flinched, her hand instinctively moving to grab Clarke's.

They didn't let go until the movie ended and the lights turned on.

"I should head home now," Lexa told Clarke once they were standing outside. "Anya probably made dinner and it would be a waste if I came home fed."

Clarke pouted, but nodded. "Okay. Thank you for agreeing to meet my friends. And I know today wasn't really that fun, but I hope you still enjoyed it."

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun," Lexa admitted. "It was nice seeing you again and your friends are great."

Clarke smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

Lexa leaned in for a hug. She was feeling brave so she quickly kissed Clarke's cheek. "Text me when you get home."

"I will," Clarke promised.

Lexa waved at Clarke's friends. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Bye Lexa," they said in unison. 

Lexa waved again, this time to Clarke, before turning around and walking in the direction of her home.

"How was your date?" Anya asked the moment Lexa stepped through the front door.

Lexa sighed. "It wasn't a date, all of her friends were here. And even if they weren't it still wouldn't be a date. Now, what did you make for dinner?"

Anya just pointed towards the pot on the stove. "You're honestly telling me that you talk to her so much and spend most of the time Skyping her and you're not even interested? You haven't talked about that stupid game of yours for weeks."

"We still play it," Lexa defended herself. "But mostly we just talk."

"So, you didn't make a single move on her today?" Anya questioned it, not believing that Lexa, although awkward but very attractive, would just let a moment like this pass by.

Lexa shrugged. "No. I mean, we kind of held hands during the movie and I kissed her cheek as a goodbye, but I don't know. I'm such a mess. I haven't been on a date since we started talking and I haven't had a girlfriend for over a year."

"Squirt, if it's meant to be, it will happen," Anya assured her. "You'll know when it feels right."

Clarke was going through similar questions during the dinner. Octavia felt like a queen of matchmaking because she saw Clarke and Lexa holding hands and Raven thought it was lame and that there should have been fingering instead. Bellamy was making a face the entire time as he really didn't want to listen about sex and Jasper couldn't stop repeating how hot Lexa was. Monty pointed out that Lexa seemed great and that she and Clarke have a lot of chemistry together.

Raven used her phone to design a poorly photoshopped graphic that said _#1 Clexa fan_.

"Guys, stop it," Clarke begged. "We're not there yet. And I honestly don't know if we ever will. And that's okay. She's a wonderful friend and it's been incredible enough just to meet her. Stop pushing us."

Bellamy nodded. "I agree. Clarke and Lexa are both adults and they can make their own decisions."

Raven immediately booed them. "You're no fun."

"Besides, she's going home next week and she'll be a four-hour plane ride away."

Going back home was not as an exciting moment for Lexa as it was for most of the other people. She knew the first week would be filled with dinners and family things but then her parents would leave again and she was going to be on her own. And she would have preferred to be with Anya instead, but they insisted on spending some of the summer break with her. It also sucked because Lexa was now even further away from Clarke.

It was on a Saturday evening, the day where they usually played ranked together, but Clarke was not online on either the game or on Skype or on Facebook. Lexa was disappointed, but she figured Clarke must have had something more important to do. She sent her a message to find out.

**Commander  
How come you're not online?**

**Clarke  
I'm on a date**

**Commander  
Oh**

**Commander  
Sorry for interrupting then**

**Clarke  
It's okay she's in the bathroom anyway**

After the initial surprise that her date was a girl, Lexa had no time to dwell on it because the feeling was replaced by something she couldn't quite name. It almost felt as if she was… jealous. Lexa shook her head and turned off her phone.

The next day Lexa met a girl in the store and got herself a date for next Saturday. She felt guilty at first, because Saturdays were reserved for her and Clarke playing League of Legends. But Clarke went on a date and she didn't have to ask for permission to do the same. She was also hoping to make Clarke jealous. She didn't think her plan worked.

**Clarke  
Guess who's missing in action today?**

**Commander  
I'm on a date**

**Clarke  
That's great. What is she like?**

Lexa never answered her question.

Clarke was definitely jealous. She didn't like how she feeling, but she wanted to be supportive. This was the first time Lexa mentioned dating since they started talking. It was definitely a little suspicious considering Clarke had a date just a week ago, but maybe it was an odd coincidence.

Lexa's date wasn't horrible by any means. She was a nice girl, easy to chat with and nice to look at. She had a beautiful smile and Lexa would have usually been swooning by then, but she couldn't get into it and she knew why.

There was definitely a bit of uncomfortableness between them since they went on those dates. Even when they were playing games together there was a moment of silence when neither knew what to say and Clarke hated it. She wanted to get closer to Lexa, to get to know her better, but she couldn't break down all her walls. At least not over Skype and video games.

It was the third time Clarke sighed really loudly and it was driving Raven insane. "Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Raven expected that answer but with all the sighing and sulking she knew it was a lie. "Clarke, you've been acting all mopey for a few days and you're honestly driving me insane. Just tell me what it is." When Clarke didn't say anything, Raven decided to make some guesses. "Is it your parents?"

"No."

"Is it that girl you went out with?" Raven tried.

Clarke shook her head. "Nope."

"Is it even a person?"

"Kind of."

Raven frowned. "Is this like that time you cried when Callie left Grey's Anatomy? I can't really help you if it's about a fictional character."

Clarke laughed. "She's not fictional." And then her eyes widened because she said too much.

"Ah. Lexa," Raven realized. "Well, what about her is wrong?"

"It's not… Nothing about her is wrong. It's just that it feels like we're drifting apart. Ever since I told her I was on a date it's been uncomfortable. And we always had something to talk about, but now we just play League and talk about the game. It's like we went back to the beginning."

Raven came up with an idea. "Okay, so maybe when you see each other it won't be weird anymore."

"I guess. But she's a plane ride away and I don't know," Clarke sighed.

"We're still going to the beach in a week, right?" Raven asked.

Clarke nodded.

"So, invite her."

"What?" Clarke yelled out.

Raven laughed. "I'm serious. If you just see her for a day, it's not going to be any different. But if you invite her to come with us for two weeks it will give you time to really talk and figure this out. Even if she says no, at least you tried."

Clarke had to agree that Raven was right. "Alright, fine. I'll text her."

**Clarke  
Hey, do you have any plans a week from now?**

**Commander  
No. My parents are leaving on Tuesday and will be gone for the rest of the month**

**Commander  
Why?**

**Clarke  
I have an idea**

**Clarke  
It was Raven's idea actually **

**Clarke  
Anyway… We're going to the beach house for two weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to join us? **

**Commander  
We?**

**Clarke  
Me, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and her boyfriend, and Monty and Jasper. The beach house is huge so you don't have to worry about space**

Lexa knew her parents wouldn't mind if she agreed. And if she was still at Anya's her cousin would be encouraging her to go. But it was two long weeks filled with Clarke and she didn't want to make the situation even worse. She also didn't want to stay at home until the end of summer break. Lexa was confused and she needed guidance so she dialed Anya's number.

"What up?" Anya answered.

Lexa chuckled. "I need help."

"Admitting the problem is the first step to recovery."

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind," Lexa teased. "I'm serious though. Clarke invited me to spend two weeks with her and her friends at a beach house. And I don't know what to say. I should probably decline, right?"

"Do you want to decline?" Anya wondered.

"No," Lexa admitted. "But if I go that means I'll have to spend time with her. I've been acting really weird lately and I don't want to make it even worse."

"I know, you told me all about her date and your date already," Anya complained. "Look, two weeks isn't forever. It's enough time for you to figure out if you want to be her friend or more. I know you're having reservations about this but it could be good for you. Say yes and have fun."

Lexa opened her mouth to say something but the call was already over and she knew better than to call again. A week was enough time to get a plane ticket to Polis and a bus ticket to Arkadia. Anya was right. It could be good for her.

**Commander  
I'm in. But you have to tell me what to pack or if I have to bring anything special**

"She agreed," Clarke squealed, jumping from the bed and accidentally elbowing Raven in her side in the process. "Shit, sorry."

"You're forgiven. And see? My plan worked. I'm a genius," Raven stated smugly. "You can thank me after we're back and you'll finally get laid again."

Clarke groaned. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. But thank you for the idea. Just promise you won't try to force her to say something she wouldn't. I don't want her to feel like she has to say or do anything."

Raven raised her hands up in surrender. "Swear I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week was absolutely nerve-wracking for Lexa. She realized she didn't own any bathing suits that would deem appropriate for Clarke so she ended up going shopping. And it's not that Lexa was self-conscious, she knew her body looked good, but everything felt too revealing so she settled on a black Calvin Klein bikini and on a regular white one that had a crop bikini top.

When Clarke gave out details for the trip Lexa realized she would have to leave a day earlier because Clarke and her friends planned on leaving around eight in the morning so that they would get to the ocean by lunch time.

Clarke stupidly suggested Lexa could spend the night at her parents' house.

Lexa stupidly agreed.

Lexa's plane was landing in the evening and she was an absolute mess. She was nervous during the day and she ended up drinking so much water that she had to use the bathroom every hour. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she was double checking everything. She had her laptop backpack to take on the plane with her phone, wallet, passport, a book, and obviously, the laptop. Everything else was in her suitcase.

The moment the plane landed it hit Lexa what was happening. She was going to spend the next two weeks with Clarke and she promised herself that if she was sure Clarke was interested in her romantically she was going to go for it.

Clarke was already waiting for Lexa, a boy standing next to her. He said something and she elbowed him in the rib cage. Lexa tentatively approached them.

"Hi," Clarke beamed.

Lexa smiled back. "Hey." After an awkward pause, she leaned in for a hug. She ended up lingering in the embrace for too long, taking in the sweet smell of Clarke's shampoo and the softness of her sweater.

"Let's go get your luggage," Clarke suggested. "Also, this is Aden. I had to take him with me because he just got out of basketball practice."

Lexa smiled politely and offered her hand.

Aden straightened his back and raised his chin. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Lexa said before they started moving towards the baggage claim.

Aden smirked. "Clarke, are you sure I can't join you on your vacation?"

Clarke snorted. "You wish. Mom already said no. Besides this trip won't be appropriate for your fourteen-year-old ass," she teased. "Now stop hitting on Lexa and help her with her suitcase since you are such a strong man." Lexa was about to reach for her own suitcase but Clarke shook her head. "Let him. Anyway, dad made dinner and I was wondering if there was anything you're allergic to or don't like?"

Lexa shook her head. "No food allergies"

Lexa's knees bounced the whole ride to Clarke's house. She was seating in the passenger's seat and listening to Clarke singing along to some pop song that was playing on the radio. Aden joined her during the chorus, but Lexa remained quiet. She was nervous about meeting Clarke's parents.

"My dad's really chill," Clarke said. "He's always making jokes and he keeps mom sane."

"Mom's annoying," Aden randomly complained.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Only when it's your turn to take out the trash. Anyway, don't listen to him. Mom's okay. She'll ask a lot of questions and force feed you a lot of food, but then she's going to leave you alone." Clarke parked the car and Aden exited while they stayed behind. "There's nothing to be nervous about. You'll get to hear my embarrassing stories and see my baby pictures."

Lexa grinned. "Baby pictures?"

Clarke nodded. "There's a few albums of those."

Lexa jumped out of the car and jogged to the front door. She didn't want to enter without Clarke though, so she waited. Clarke laughed and gently pushed her inside. "We're here!" she announced even though Aden was already inside.

They were called in the dining room where everyone else was already seated and Lexa waved shyly. "Hi."

Clarke thought she was adorable. "This is Lexa."

"Hello Lexa," Jake said with a grin. "I'm Jake."

Lexa offered a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Jake loved being called sir. "Nice to meet you, too. Very nice handshake by the way. Just the right strength."

Lexa beamed. First impression was very important. "Thank you, sir."

"Suck up," Clarke teased, her shoulder bumping into Lexa's. "And that's my mom, Abby."

 Abby simply smiled and motioned to the table. "Eat."

Lexa took a seat and Clarke sat down next to her. Lexa wasn't used to eating dinner like this. Her and Anya rarely ate together, Anya preferring to eat at the counter and Lexa using the table, and with her parents they only dined together at fancy restaurants.

"Clarke it's your turn to do the dishes," Aden reminded her after dinner, looking smug.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Remind me to spit on my plate the next time it's your turn."

"Clarke," Jake warned but he was unable to hide his amused smile. He loved listening to their bickering as long as there was no yelling, cursing, or physical fighting.

"I can help," Lexa offered.

Clarke shook her head. "You don't have to." But Lexa didn't listen and was already collecting plates. Clarke picked up the rest and led Lexa in the kitchen. "You really shouldn't. My parents already like you, you don't have to suck up."

Lexa shrugged. "I like washing dishes."

"Weirdo," Clarke teased. She started washing the dishes while Lexa dried them. "By the way, we're taking two cars tomorrow so you can either ride with me, Raven and Monty or Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, and Lincoln."

"I'm going with you," Lexa decided almost immediately. She liked Clarke's friends but she wasn't ready for a road trip with them without Clarke nearby. "Why two cars?"

"Well, Monty and I are taking our guitars and Raven's taking her drum box so even if we took a van we had no place for all of our things. I also think Bellamy's taking his keyboard with him. And then there's two weeks' worth of clothes and groceries," Clarke explained.

Lexa smiled. "Will I get to hear you play?"

Clarke shrugged. "Maybe." She handed Lexa the last spoon. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome."

"I know you brought your laptop so maybe we can play something together. I finally got Overwatch so you can help me set it up," Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded. "You'll love it. It's kind of hard to play at first but you get used to it. And there's a lesbian hero in it and she's somewhat difficult but her abilities are really good," Lexa gushed excitedly and grabbed her laptop.

Clarke grinned and led Lexa to her room. "You can use the Wi-Fi. The password is one-nine-two-eight-three-seven-four-six-five."

Lexa turned on her computer. "Interesting password."

"I know. I change it every few days because Aden gets all confused when he can't access the internet."

Lexa laughed. "That's funny. Anya used to do that too, before she realized I can just unlock the password and then she gave up. Did you already install Overwatch?"

Clarke nodded.

"Okay, then create an account first. And pick a great username," Lexa instructed while taking a look around Clarke's room. She noticed a piece of paper with a piece of charcoal laying on it on the desk and leaned in to get a closer look. Her heart immediately started hammering inside her chest.

With wide eyes Clarke jumped from her chair, her cheeks crimson red. "Um, it's not… It's not finished yet and I was, uh, just trying out a new technique. Sorry."

Lexa shook her head because the drawing looked as if she was looking in a black and white mirror. "It's okay. You're really talented. I'm flattered that you think I'm worth being drawn."

"You're beautiful," Clarke said without thinking and then cleared her throat. "I mean your face is nice. You have very good bone structure," she stuttered, trying to make the situation somehow less awkward but failing.

"Well, thank you. Can I have it once you finish it?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded with a small smile. "Of course," she murmured.

Lexa helped Clarke set up the account and they used _Wanheda_ as her username. Clarke thought it was really catchy and when Lexa explained her the meaning she agreed it was badass and she absolutely had to have it. Lexa used the same name as she did on League of Legends. Two games in and Lexa was laying on Clarke's bed while Clarke was at her desk. And because Clarke was a beginner so were most of their opponents and Lexa had no trouble taking them out which resulted in a winning streak.

Abby knocked on the door before entering. "Girls, don't forget you're waking up early tomorrow. The guest room is all set up and the bathroom in the hallway should be free to use. And Clarke, I want you well rested if you plan on driving."

 Clarke nodded, her eyes fixated on the computer screen. "Don't worry mom. This is probably the last game."

"Good. We'll see you in the morning."

They finished the game with a victory and Clarke sat down on the bed next to Lexa while the other girl scrolled down her Tumblr dashboard. "Will you follow me on Tumblr?" she asked sweetly.

Lexa laughed and pushed her laptop towards Clarke, allowing her to search for her own blog. Lexa swatted Clarke's hand away just so she could click on the follow button herself. "I like your theme," she complimented and scrolled down a bit. If Lexa missed the word in the description, she definitely didn't miss the post with a bisexual pun that Clarke reblogged and she even laughed at it. "How was your date?" Lexa asked and immediately regretted it because she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Clarke shrugged. "The first one was okay. But the second date went really horrible." Lexa looked like she wanted to ask why, but she didn't say anything. Clarke answered anyway. "She told me she would never date a bisexual because they would probably just leave her for a dick or cheat on her."

Lexa's eyes glanced from Clarke to the post Clarke reblogged. "Did you tell her?"

Clarke nodded. "And then she got all defensive and said that maybe I wouldn't cheat on her, but another bisexual would. I just grabbed my things and left."

"You never told me that," Lexa muttered. She would have been there for Clarke.

"You didn't exactly react well when I told you about the first date," Clarke pointed out and Lexa blushed. "And maybe I was afraid that you would agree with her."

Lexa frowned and shook her head. "I wouldn't. I know we like to pretend everyone inside the LGBTQ community is supportive of each other but I've had lesbian girlfriends making biphobic remarks and I've heard a bisexual friend say something transphobic. It baffles me how we all fight for acceptance but can't accept our own."

Clarke nodded because Lexa put it in words so beautifully. "I completely agree. But I just like to call those people out and then break all the ties if possible. Anyway, we should probably get ready for bed. Your suitcase is probably in the guest room."

"Thank you," Lexa said.

"For?"

Lexa shrugged. "Inviting me with you. Allowing me to stay here. Your family is really nice and I'm happy I get to spend some of the summer with you instead of my parents' house."

Clarke grinned. "Thank you for accepting my offer. The beach house is insane, you'll see. There are only four rooms though, so we always share but there's enough beds in rooms. We just have to stay away from Octavia and her boyfriend because I don't trust them to not have sex for two weeks."

Lexa laughed. She sat up, closing her laptop and grabbing her backpack. "Goodnight, Clarke."

"Night, Lex," Clarke said softly.

Lexa took a quick shower because she didn't want to go to sleep smelling like airport. The guest room, or what Clarke called Raven's room, looked a lot like Clarke's room and there was a picture of Clarke and Raven on the nightstand. Lexa chuckled at it before melting in the comfortable bed.

The alarm on Lexa's phone rang at six-thirty in the morning and for a moment she was willing to just turn it off and go back to sleep for another half an hour but she knew a run would be more beneficial. She put on sweatpants and a hoodie and stepped out in the hallway. She was half way down the stairs when she was startled.

"You are up early," Jake stated. "Usually the kids always sleep until last moment possible. Especially Clarke. It takes an army to wake her up."

"I was just going out of a run," Lexa explained.

Jake hummed, clearly impressed. "May I join?"

Lexa nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Drop the sir. Just call me Jake. Now, how did someone who runs in the morning manage to befriend someone who would rather, and I quote, drink bleach than participate in physical activity?"

Lexa laughed because she heard Clarke say those exact words once during their Skype conversation. "We actually met while playing a computer game and we started talking and then she came to visit me after I had my knee surgery."

"That's rough. How come?"

"Some bit-, uh, I was tripped during a soccer game," Lexa replied, biting her tongue to prevent herself from swearing. "I'm not particularly mad that I had to end the season early because it was always just a hobby, but the recovery was hard."

Jake nodded. They were running down the street, the morning air fresh but not cold. "What do you study?"

"Game design and computer science. I like that I'm able to build something as complex as a game app from scratch."

"That's impressive. You know, I work at Google and if you ever need a referral for a job I wouldn't mind," Jake promised.

Lexa's eyes widened and she had to slow down a bit. "Really? That's wonderful. Thank you so much. Not that my dream job is at Google, but I wouldn't turn it down. I'm hoping Ubisoft, Electronic Arts, or Bethesda. They developed some of my favorite games."

"It's okay to dream big. I've always been on board with Clarke pursuing art and when she decided to go to med school I was worried she was only doing it for Abby. But she said it's exciting and that there's a lot of studying but she doesn't mind it. I guess having another doctor in the family can't hurt," he joked.

Lexa smiled and they ran some more in silence. She didn't know where they were, her plan was just once around the block but now she just ran next to him. Eventually she noticed the familiar house coming back into her view and she sighed in relief as her leg muscles started cramping up. She hadn't been running much lately but she planned to do it at least every other day once they get to the beach house.

Clarke was sitting at the dining table; her head being supported by her hand as she tried not to doze off before breakfast. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was still wearing her pajamas and Lexa thought it should have been a crime because her sleeping shorts were showcasing her bare legs.

"Good morning," Lexa said politely.

"Morning," Clarke grumbled.

Lexa frowned but Abby just laughed. "She needs coffee."

It was true. After the cup of coffee and breakfast Clarke was no longer grumpy and with their suitcases in Clarke's car they were waiting for Raven and Monty to arrive. They were dropped off by Raven's boyfriend and put their things in Clarke's car.

Lexa realized that they really used up a lot of space. As promised, everyone brought their instrument and Raven even brought enormous speakers. There was barely enough room for suitcases.

"Thank god Bellamy's getting groceries," Clarke sighed.

"By the way, I made a playlist," Raven announced. "And you're totally playing it the entire ride because I don't want to listen to your sappy songs or radio ads."

Clarke whined.

"I still included some of your favorite songs," Raven reassured her. "Now come on. I didn't wake up at the crack of dawn for nothing. I already have my bikini on and I'm ready to swim."

Monty closed the trunk of the car. "Well, I managed to fit everything in here but knowing your suitcases will be twice as big on the way back we might have a problem."

Raven shrugged and shoved Monty in the car. "We'll deal with that later. Now let's go because I want to beat Bellamy. He was faster last year by four minutes and I'm not hearing about that again," Raven complained and snatched Clarke's car keys. "I'm driving."

Clarke's eyes widened. "Monty, go sit in the front. Lexa, you will want to stay in the backseats."

Monty groaned and moved to the front. "I can't believe you guys."

"Should I be worried?" Lexa asked nervously.

"I'm a safe driver," Raven said smugly and started the engine. "But I'm also fast."

Abby was watching from the front door and she shook her head, watching Raven jokingly move car forward instead of backwards and she could hear the yelling from the car.

"She's not like this on the actual road," Clarke promised. "But in case you'll get scared," she added with a small smirk and placed her hand in the middle so it was ready for Lexa to hold onto if she wanted to.

Lexa grinned but it wasn't until Raven made a very sharp turn that made her lean almost completely into Clarke that she accepted the offer and put her hand in Clarke's. It didn't really help with the balance but she liked holding her hand. She bounced excitedly when she recognized the song playing over the speakers.

"Wait, you know the song?" Clarke asked, eyes wide with surprise.

Lexa nodded. "I love Troye. He has really great songs and Blue is definitely my favorite."

Raven gagged. "This is sickening."

"I want you, I'll color me blue, anything it takes to make me stay," Clarke and Lexa sang loudly from the backseats.

Monty took out his phone and snapped a picture of his unamused expression with Clarke and Lexa singing in the background. He sent it to Jasper and took a video of Raven shaking her head while driving. He promised to keep the other group updated.

The drive there was dreadful and it felt even longer because they made a quick bathroom stop on the way there. Even with Raven driving on the edge of the speed limit it still felt like forever. Bellamy took the other road to the beach house so they didn't know if he was already there or if he was behind, like them.

Lexa smiled when the ocean became visible from the car window and she relaxed knowing they would get out of the crammed car soon. The sun was now high in the sky and warming the skin on her arm as she rested it on the window. "Wow," she breathed out.

"I know. I keep forgetting how beautiful it is here," Clarke agreed.

"So, who owns the beach house?" Lexa asked curiously.

Clarke shrugged. "I don't know. But we always rent the same one during summer. I used to come here with my parents and we would stay in a smaller one, obviously. But there's a lot of us now and there's always that one couple that needs their own bedroom. And Raven's not allowed to stay with Jasper and Monty because a few years ago they literally set the rug on fire."

"It was an accident," Raven reminded her.

"You were throwing lit up matches around the room," Clarke pointed out.

Lexa laughed. "Why?"

"For science, Lexa."

Lexa exchanged a look with Clarke who just shrugged and shook her head, clearly not knowing what was happening in the room that day. Raven pumped her first in the air when she realized she arrived before Bellamy.

"Out of the car bitches," Raven ordered.

"She's a strange one," Lexa commented.

Clarke laughed. "I have to agree with you. But it's why we love you. Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Raven stayed leaned on the car, looking smug as she waited for the rest of her friends. Clarke led Lexa inside the beach house. The beach was an eight minute walk away and the ocean was seen from all of the rooms. The downstairs was open and there was a kitchen, big dining room and a large living room with a football table and big TV on the wall.

Clarke walked upstairs. "So, there's the main bedroom and I'm assuming Octavia and Lincoln will stay there. Then there's one for Bellamy because he snores and nobody likes sleeping next to him. Monty and Jasper usually share and there's a spare bed with them. Or you can share with Raven and me. If you don't mind the snoring, you can still sleep in the spare bed with Bellamy and the couch downstairs is a pull out."

"I don't mind sharing with you and Raven."

Clarke grinned. "Great. Let's go get our things. I think I heard Bellamy pull up."

Raven was already gloating about she won a race that Bellamy didn't even know he was participating in. Clarke shook her head and went to hug her friends. "Lexa, this is Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln. Lincoln this is Lexa."

Lincoln politely shook her hand.

"So, do Linc and I get the master bedroom?" Octavia asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bellamy immediately growled. "Nope. You're staying in my room and Lincoln can stay with Jasper and Monty."

"Uh, no offense but we brought pot with us so unless you want to get high you probably shouldn't be in our room," Jasper announced and patted his backpack.

Octavia grabbed Lincoln's hand. "Come on, babe. I'll show you our bedroom."

Bellamy went to go after them but Clarke pulled him back. "She's an adult. We'll just make sure your room is as far away as possible. Now, let's get settled."

With a sigh, Bellamy nodded and then motioned towards his car. "Help me take out the groceries and other stuff. Oh, I brought my keyboard like you told me."

"Good. Monty and I have guitars and Raven got her box. Oh, and Raven took her giant speakers with her." Clarke informed him.

"Let's get this summer started!" Raven cheered.

There was one thing that neither Clarke nor Lexa took in consideration when they agreed to go on vacation together. Seeing each other in bikini. When they reached the beach and Lexa pulled her tank top over her head Clarke's eyes bulged and she ended up stumbling over her flip flops and face planting in the sand.

Raven snorted and started laughing so hard that she had plop herself down in the sand to make sure she wasn't going to lose her balance.

Lexa was completely oblivious and rushed to Clarke's side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Raven started laughing even harder, tears streaming down her face.

Clarke's eyes jumped from Lexa's toned stomach, to her bikini top, to her face, then down to her long legs, before they focused on the ocean behind her. "I-I'm fine. Really. Just c-clumsy," she stuttered.

"Oh god, Lexa I love you," Raven cried, wiping her eyes. "Clarke, thank you for this moment because I will never forget it."

"Shut up," Clarke hissed, slapping Raven's shoulder.

"You sure you okay?" Lexa asked again.

Clarke nodded. "Don't worry."

Lexa offered her hand to Clarke and then furrowed her eyebrows. She reached out and patted Clarke's butt before flushing. "Um, sand. Sorry, you had sand. I probably shouldn't have."

"It's fine," Clarke said, blushing furiously.

Raven was grinning at them. "I love you two."

Lexa awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "I'm going in the water."

"I'm joining you," Lincoln said, jogging in the water with a volleyball ball in his hand.

Raven patted Clarke and Octavia on their backs. "Look at you and your hunks. I am so proud of you."

"Lexa and I aren't dating," Clarke reminded her. "And thanks to your earlier shenanigans we probably never will."

"You can't blame me for that," Raven defended herself, hands up in surrender. "She took off her shirt and you literally ended up stumbling in the sand. It was hilarious. But I promise to never bring it up again. Now get undressed so we can see if we'll get a similar reaction from Lexa."

Clarke was definitely not embarrassed of her body but seeing Lexa with abdominal muscles made her feel self-conscious about her curvy hips and soft tummy. She shimmied out of her shorts and folded them on her towel and then finally pulled her t-shirt over her head.

Lexa didn't intentionally look towards Clarke. No, she was looking at the ball when her gaze landed on Clarke. Clarke in blue bikini that made her eyes look even bluer.  Clarke who was currently stretching and Lexa yelped when the ball hit her in the forehead. She rubbed the sore spot and turned to Bellamy with a glare.

He just shrugged innocently. "I called your name. Not my fault you were thirsting over our Clarke here."

"I wasn't," Lexa murmured. "Just… The sun... It was the sun blinding me."

Bellamy laughed and before he could say anything Clarke was in the water next to them. "Can I play?" she asked.

"Okay, but you're with Lexa," Bellamy said mischievously.

Lexa shrugged, not minding to play with Clarke. Obviously, she didn't think about the fact that when they both jumped after the ball their bare shoulders touched and when Clarke tried to reach for the ball she ended up stumbling back into Lexa who placed her hands on Clarke's hips to keep them from falling in the water.

"S-sorry," Clarke stuttered and threw the ball back at the boys.

Lexa gulped and retrieved her hands. "It's okay. Are you okay?"

Clarke nodded and then noticed Lexa's frown when their eyes met. "What?"

"Your nose is getting burned," Lexa pointed out, poking Clarke on the tip of her reddened nose.

Clarke scrunched her nose. "I should have applied sunscreen before going in the water."

"Let's take a break," Lexa suggested. She looked in the water where Jasper was using a pool tube to stay afloat. "Does he not know how to swim?"

Clarke followed Lexa's gaze. "He does, but I think he's just afraid. Um, there was an incident a couple of years ago, Jasper and Raven sneaked out for a midnight swim and they weren't thinking about tides and when they were jumping off a cliff Raven ended up injuring herself. She hurt her back pretty badly and it messed up her leg. Jasper completely freaked out and practically dragged Raven back to the house. There was a lot of blood and she had to have two surgeries. He's been holding onto his goggles ever since. Raven's still fearless though."

Lexa noticed Raven's limp when they hung out but she didn't ask because it wasn't her place. And now that Raven was in her bikini Lexa could see messy scars over her spine. "That must have been awful for Raven." She rubbed her scarred knee, thinking about how much worse it had to be for her.

"We were all really worried that it would leave her paralyzed. She wears a brace sometimes, one that she made herself, when the pain is too much but she will never say it," Clarke explained. "But I learned not to worry about it. If she sets her mind onto doing something nothing can stop her. I admire that about her. Sometimes I wish I was more like her."

Lexa leaned back on her hands. "The world would really suck if Clarke Griffin didn't exist."

Clarke grinned before squinting at Lexa. "Wait, how do you know my last name?"

"Um, I have a confession. I've known your last name for a while now. I saw it on your League status once. I don't think it was you who wrote it but I did find you on Facebook then," Lexa admitted, looking at the clear blue sky.

"How come you didn't add me as a friend then?" Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa shrugged. "It felt like I was invading your privacy and I didn't want you to think I stalked you or anything. I just checked your profile picture and that was it." So, she lied a little, but Clarke didn't need to know she was looking at the rest of her pictures too.

"Oh. It was probably Raven that changed my status. If anything, I'm glad it was you who saw it and not anyone else."

Lexa cracked a smile. "Let me help you with the sunscreen," she offered and wiped her hands in her towel before opening the bottle and drawing lines on Clarke's face.

Clarke giggled because it was cold and it tickled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm applying war paint," Lexa said seriously. "There. Now you can spread it over you face."

Clarke did as she was told and turned around. "Do my back too, please."

Lexa's hands trembled when she reached for the bottle and she was able to hear Anya's voice in her head making fun of her for being so weak. Clarke's back was warm from the sun and her skin was smooth and Lexa lingered for longer than it was appropriate before scooting away to create some space between them. "When do we plan on eating?"

"Soon, I think. We always go to this restaurant on the first and last day. They're pretty cheap and they have the best sea food," Clarke explained. "And if you don't like sea food they still have regular pasta and pizza."

"That sounds delicious," Lexa agreed.

Eventually the group left the water and they went back to the beach house for a quick shower so they wouldn't smell like ocean. There were only three bathrooms in the house so it took them a while but nobody took too long. Lexa wore jean shorts and a white t-shirt, while Clarke decided on a cute summer dress. It was the first time Lexa saw Clarke in a dress and even though it was more cute than sexy it still made Lexa blush.

The restaurant was rather small and the group felt even bigger. They had to push together three small tables in order to sit comfortably. But the staff already knew them so nobody minded. Lincoln and Bellamy both ordered a lobster each, Jasper ordered fried calamari rings with fries, Monty went with grilled fish, Raven got calamari and onion rings, Clarke ordered pizza with seafood toppings and Lexa got seafood pasta. They sat in the restaurant for so long that the sun had already started setting when they finished their desserts.

The backyard of the beach house had a bonfire pit and Octavia lit it up while some of the group brought out their instruments. Raven sat on her box drum while Monty and Clarke were holding onto their guitars. Bellamy even had his keyboard set on his lap. Octavia, Lincoln, and Lexa had sticks and marshmallow ready to be roasted. Lexa even managed to snap a picture of Clarke looking down at her guitar with the gentle glow from the fire illuminating her.

She was not ready for the raspy singing and immediately choked on her marshmallow when Clarke started singing. But she tried to keep her coughing fit hidden because she didn't want them to stop. The song they played was unknow to Lexa but after that night it became her favorite.

Clarke only sang for two songs before she got too shy despite being surrounded only by her friends and stopped. Lexa passed her a stick with a perfectly toasted marshmallow.

"Thank you," Clarke said, sighing happily when the marshmallow melted in her mouth.

Lexa smiled. "You have a beautiful voice."

Clarke flushed. "Thanks. I don't… I don't really like singing. Not even in front of my friends. I can go for a song or two but I get too anxious."

"Well, I am honored that I heard you sing," Lexa complimented. She noticed Clarke shiver in her tank top and shrugged off her hoodie. "Here." And before Clarke could even protest she placed it over her shoulders.

"But won't you be cold now?" Clarke asked, slipping her arms through the sleeves.

Lexa shook her head. "But you have to toast marshmallows for me now."

Clarke handed her guitar over to Lexa so she could use both of her hands to roast marshmallows in the fire. Lexa's long fingers gently strummed on the guitar making somewhat familiar notes. "You play?"

"Anya has an electric guitar and she used to teach me a little. I don't know much though," Lexa apologized.

"Don't stop playing," Clarke urged her on. "Know any songs?"

"Hey There Delilah," Lexa admitted. "My cousin taught me because apparently, I'm a sappy gay that needs to know a song about a pretty girl living in a different city."

Clarke laughed. "Play it." Lexa seemed reluctant. "Please. For me."

Adding a pouting bottom lip and fluttering eyelashes Lexa caved in and started playing the song. It was nowhere near perfect and she messed up a few notes but Clarke sang even though she said it made her anxious and Lexa was just as nervous playing the guitar while the rest of the group listened, but she never wavered or stopped.

"I feel like hitting a blunt after this," Jasper said. "That was too many emotions."

Monty hit Jasper on the knee. "I'm with you. Let's go roll some."

"Linc and I are going for a hike," Octavia said. She was about to walk past Bellamy but he pulled on her hand making her frown at him, thinking he was going to forbid her. But Bellamy simply placed a flashlight in her hand. "Thanks," she said and ruffled his hair. "We should be back in half an hour."

"I have my phone with me," Lincoln reminded them.

Bellamy stood up. "I'll head inside too."

Raven grabbed the bucket of water they had set up and poured it over the fire, watching it sizzle into ashes. "Come on, let's go inside. We can watch a movie or something."

Unfortunately, Bellamy took over the big TV in the living room watching a history documentary. Lexa was willing to join him but Clarke ushered her upstairs in the room they were sharing with Raven. They sat down on their beds to figure out their plan before Raven stood up. "I'll be at Monty and Jasper's for a while," she said, waving at the girls.

"Make good choices," Clarke yelled after her. "And stop after the second blunt!"

Lexa rolled over in her bed. "Want to watch a movie? I have a few downloaded."

Clarke nodded and moved into Lexa's bed. "Anything good? And please no horror movies or anything with sharks."

"Do you know Stick It? The girl in the movie is really attractive," Lexa suggested. Clarke shook her head. "You'll love it." She sat up a little and moved closer to Clarke before pressing play on the movie.

Clarke raised her hand to cover a yawn. The movie was interesting but she was tired from the drive and the day out in the sun. She scooted closer to Lexa, leaning on her. "Is that okay?" she asked.

Lexa nodded and tried to ignore how her heart sped up. She moved her arm around Clarke so that it was more comfortable for the both of them. She watched the movie until the end with Clarke asleep next to her. Just as the credits were rolling down her computer screen Raven returned to the room. Lexa felt her eyes on her and quickly slid her arm from under Clarke. "I'm just going to the bathroom," she murmured.

Lexa took a quick shower and changed into her sleeping attire. She furrowed her eyebrows when Raven was standing outside the room and when she went to open the door her arm

was grabbed. "Raven," she stated, looking at the shorter, but not any less intimidating, brunette.

"Lexa," Raven said. "I'm going to be brief, so you better pay attention. I don't know what you and Clarke have, or are about to have, but she's happy around you. And she deserves it. So, if you ever do anything to jeopardize this relationship I will pay you a visit with mister Muscle over there," she threatened, her head motioning towards the downstairs area where Bellamy was. "Clarke is always making sure we're all okay and happy. Now it's her turn. Don't fuck it up."

Lexa nodded curtly. She felt slightly intimidated knowing that all of Clarke's closest friends were here, but she liked knowing that Clarke had a strong support system. Entering the room Clarke was still passed out in her bed and she decided to take hers for the night. And maybe tomorrow she could finally find the courage to ask Clarke out.

Lexa chickened out the next day.

It rained on Sunday so they were all forced to stay inside. They had a gaming console in the living room and a football table in the hallway, as well as board games. Lexa teamed up with Bellamy on the football table against Lincoln and Octavia and then competed against Raven and Jasper for the first spot in Mario Kart. She tried to learn more about Clarke's friends before talking to Clarke about whatever they could be. Or maybe she was just procrastinating.

It was after Clarke went in the kitchen to get herself a drink that Lexa disappeared and she found Lexa sitting outside on the porch. "Are you hiding?"

Lexa turned around, immediately smiling at her. "No. Just called Anya to briefly update her. Plus, it's really pretty out here even with the rain."

Clarke sat down next to her. "Yeah, it is. I think today is supposed to be the only day to rain while we're here. And I'm sorry about my friends. They get really aggressive when it comes to board games."

"It's okay," Lexa said, her voice low, almost a whisper as she found herself staring into Clarke's blue eyes. They looked more greyish today. Kind of like the clouds on the sky. Lexa gulped because Clarke was leaning in and she could feel the heat coming from Clarke and her lips were almost hovering above Clarke's when a shout from the inside startled her and she moved her head away.

Clarke let out a small laugh. "Will you ever kiss me?"

Lexa reddened from embarrassment. She wanted to. She really did. But now that Clarke said it out loud she leaned slightly away from her. "I was going to eventually. I haven't been doing well so far, have I?"

"You're not doing badly. But I've been waiting for you to make a move on me for the entire weekend and I'm still kiss-less," Clarke teased.

"Well, I'm not going to kiss you now," Lexa stated. "I want it to be spontaneous, but now you're expecti-"

Clarke leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lexa, essentially shutting her up. Lexa let out the smallest of whimpers and Clarke pulled away, wondering if she did something wrong. She didn't expect for Lexa to cup her face and bring her in for another kiss. Their lips trembled against each other's for a moment before Clarke opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Lexa's other hand moved to her hip.

"Way to go, Griffin!" Raven yelled out from the balcony above them.

Lexa pulled away and licked her lips, blushing furiously.

Clarke laughed, looking up at Raven. "Can't you just kindly fuck off?"

"Octavia and Lincoln are having sex and I had to lock Bellamy in the room. But I guess I can go back inside. Stay safe kids," Raven teased.

Clarke sighed. "Sorry about her."

"It's okay. I feel like I should tell you something before we continue," Lexa murmured, pulling away when Clarke tried to lean in for another kiss. "I'm asexual."

Clarke let out a surprised "oh" and Lexa sighed in defeat, trying to scoot away. Clarke held onto her hand though. "It's okay. Just explain it to me so I can understand you a little better."

"It's not about the lack of chemistry or sexual attraction. I've had sex before and it just… It always felt like a chore. I did it because I thought it had to be done and that was it. I even almost slept with a guy because I thought maybe my sexuality is a phase and I was confused but then he got naked and I just couldn't do it. I just… I've been dumped because of it before and I just wanted you to know before you start something you're not ready for. I'm sorry."

"Lexa," Clarke murmured, "that's okay. How you feel is valid and important and I'm not going to let you apologize for it. It's not an issue. I mean, I've never been with someone who's asexual before, but I do like you and I'm not letting you go before giving us a chance."

"So, you don't think I'm broken?"

Clarke scrunched her nose in that cute way and Lexa even smiled. "Because you don't want sex? No. I think you're completely whole and it's just a part of who you are."

Lexa let out a long, relieved breath and Clarke leaned her head on her shoulder as they watched the rain fall. "We should go back in. It's windy and I don't want us to get sick."

Clarke nodded. "Just one more thing," she interrupted, holding onto Lexa. "Can I kiss you again?"

Instead of replying verbally Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Her thumb slid over Clarke's cheekbone when the kiss deepened and Lexa sighed softly before pulling away just enough to slide her nose across Clarke's and finding her lips again. She felt Clarke lean into her and then the kiss got more heated and Lexa had to pull away to catch her breath. Her forehead knocked gently against Clarke's.

"Wow," Clarke murmured, hands still wrapped around Lexa's waist.

"Yeah," Lexa breathlessly agreed. Another shout from the house and her look of awe turned into a frown.

Clarke noticed it. "They don't have to know. I mean, Raven won't say anything. I'll tell her not to. We'll say something when we're ready."

Lexa nodded.

They went back inside where Jasper and Monty were playing on the console and Bellamy was sulking on the couch next to them. "Where's Raven?" Clarke asked.

"Upstairs," Bellamy grumbled. "If you're going there can you please tell Octavia that she should come back down."

Clarke laughed. "You okay here?" she asked Lexa.

Lexa nodded and then laughed at Jasper and Monty shoving each other and trying to knock each other's controllers out.

Clarke jogged up the stairs and knocked on the master bedroom's door, cringing when she heard the bed creak. "Guys, don't you think you've been in there for long enough?"

"Come in," Octavia yelled and then laughed.

"I don't want to," Clarke replied and went to turn around but the door opened and Lincoln was standing in front of her. Fully clothed. Octavia was also fully clothed and jumping on the bed. "Oh. Well, Bellamy is going to be happy about this."

Octavia laughed again. "This is so fun."

"Where's Raven?"

"In the boys' room. I think she's stealing pot," Octavia answered.

Clarke rolled her eyes and went in the room. Raven was laying on the spare bed with a bag of potato chips on her stomach. "Well, you're having a blast. Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?" she asked, sitting down.

"Figured you're gonna want to talk. So, you've got a girlfriend now?" Raven asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke snorted. "No. We literally just kissed. And I was kind of hoping you won't tell anyone."

Raven hummed. "Interesting. Okay, I'll keep your secret but I want a leg massage in return."

"Is your leg bugging you?"

Raven shrugged. "Kind of. It's the rain."

Clarke moved Raven's legs over her lap and started rubbing Raven's sore one making her wince. "I'm sorry." They were quiet for a moment. "Can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone."

Raven propped herself on her elbows. "Spill it."

"Lexa's asexual." It felt wrong saying it because it wasn't Clarke's right to say it, but she really needed an advice. If Raven was surprised she didn't show it. "And I don't really mind. I mean it doesn't change anything. But… I've always had relationships with sex and I don't really know how to proceed now."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Raven asked.

"We talked about it a little. Just that I know and that I don't think anything's wrong with that. I guess I thought you'd have something to say about it."

"Well, it's none of my business. If that's how she feels, then we have to respect that."

Clarke nodded. "I agree. I guess I'm just… I don't know. It's all new to me and I feel like I could unknowingly say or do something that would be offensive to her. And sex is like…. When you're in a relationship you reach the certain point when sex is kind of the next milestone," Clarke rambled.

Raven groaned. "Oh my god, talk to her about it. I might be a genius but I don't have all the answers. If you have concerns, talk to her. Lexa seems really great and it's normal that you'd want to know more to understand her better. Now finish massaging my leg and then go get your girl."

After Raven felt better they joined the others and Raven challenged Lexa to a chess match. Raven won, but only because it was her turn, and then Clarke challenged Raven to another match. Clarke was victorious which came as a surprise to no one. Clarke was so engrossed in the game she hadn't noticed Lexa slipping away halfway through and was pouting when she wasn't there to celebrate her victory.

Clarke found Lexa lying on the bed reading a book. There wasn't much else she could do since it was still raining, but everyone else was downstairs and Octavia and Lincoln decided to go swimming anyway because it wasn't windy anymore. "Can we talk?"

Lexa looked up from the book with a frown and nodded. She placed the book away and stretched out her arms hoping that Clarke would get the memo.

With a heavy sigh, Clarke laid down and buried her face in Lexa's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked, immediately afraid of the answer. "Is it me? Did something happen?"

Clarke shook her head. "No, you're perfect. I just… I have some questions and I don't know how to bring it up."

"Oh," Lexa breathed out and knew what Clarke wanted to talk about. "Is it about me being asexual?" Clarke nodded. "Okay. It's okay if you have questions, Clarke. And you shouldn't be nervous about asking me anything. Unless you have a problem with me being asexual."

"I don't. But I did wonder something," Clarke started and sighed, not sure how to bring it up. She just hoped it didn't sound offensive. "So, sex is like a stage in a relationship. It's like the next step at some point. And I… How do you know when you cross that stage? Like, without sex?"

Lexa laughed softly. "Clarke, that's a great question, I don't know why you were so nervous. And there's still intimacy. At least, it's how I've always pictured it. Getting naked isn't something I'm against and I would still like to get to know your body. I guess it would be like a build up to sex."

"But without the sex part," Clarke added.

"Yeah, without the sex part," Lexa repeated nervously. "Is that… Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I mean you're really attractive and you'd probably turn me on very easily, but I would never force you into sex knowing that it makes you uncomfortable," Clarke spoke, her fingers threading into Lexa's hair. "And I would never leave you or cheat on you just because of that. I just wanted to ask you because I guess a part of me freaked out a little bit that cuddling and kissing is all there is. And even if it is, you're not a horrible cuddler."

Lexa turned her head to press her lips against Clarke's temple. "I haven't dated in a while so I feel like I'm a bit rusty. And even before that I was always dumped after few months because they all assumed I would put out eventually and then I didn't."

"You don't have to worry about that with me," Clarke promised and then nuzzled into Lexa's neck. "You smell so good. It's so comforting."

Lexa smiled. "I assumed you told Raven?"

Clarke nodded. "But she won't tell anyone."

"Not yet," Lexa added. She wanted to date Clarke. She wanted awkward dates, clumsy kisses, cuddles, breakfast in the morning. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Clarke raised her head to meet Lexa's eyes. "Now?"

Lexa laughed. "Well, not right now. But here. I'll find some place."

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you," Clarke eagerly accepted. "When?"

Lexa hummed, thinking for a moment. "Wednesday?"

Planning a date was a lot harder than Lexa thought, even with the help of Raven. Raven's ideas were mostly ridiculous and not helpful at all and Lexa stumbled upon the perfect date idea by complete accident. She ran past a little public gaming space one morning during her run with Lincoln and Octavia and there was a tiny note on the window.

Clarke was only told to dress casual. She told her friends she was taking Lexa on a proper tour of the beach town but she doubted they believed her. They were all wiggling their eyebrows at them and Raven kept snapping pictures, telling Clarke she would want a memory of their first date. "Where are we going?"

"No hints," Lexa said. "But I do hope you'll enjoy it. It's probably not what you're expecting."

They walked down the street that was familiar to Clarke but entered a building where she hadn't been before. She thought it was abandoned just because the windows were dark. "It's a gaming center?" she gasped out.

Lexa nodded. "They're having a League tournament today and I figured we could join. I know it's kind of unexpected but without this game we would have never met and I want to remember," Lexa explained. "If you think it's stupid just tell me and we can go get dinner ins-" Lexa's words were cut off by Clarke's lips on hers, even if just for a second. But it left her body buzzing and tingling.

"I think it's adorable."

They signed in as a premade bottom lane, but they were willing to play other lanes as well, and they were paired up with two other boys and another girl. They each got a headset and a seat behind the most powerful computers. There were six rooms which meant three games were played at the same time and each team was in a separate room. They were playing a tournament and the winning team would get special sweatshirts and ten dollars in riot points per player, a currency used to buy skins, icons and other game related things.

Lexa was even more aggressive than usual but Clarke was able to keep up with her. They didn't talk to each other a lot because they knew each other's strategies but they did talk to the rest of the team. Clarke rushed down the river to the middle lane for a quick help and when she was returning Lexa got herself in trouble. The enemy jungler ganked and now there were three players against her. Clarke used her flash, a quick jump summoner spell, to place herself in the middle of the fight and essentially saving Lexa. She used all of her abilities, as did Lexa, and a double kill went to her marksman while she accidentally got a kill herself as well.

Lexa slumped against her chair a little after the action was done and she recalled back in the base. "Great save," she commented, muting her microphone so that only Clarke who was sitting next to her heard it.

Clarke beamed. "That was a great action play. I'm sorry I took a kill though."

Lexa reached for Clarke's hand and kissed her knuckles before continuing the game. After another double kill on the bottom they took down the first tower and helped the jungler with a dragon monster. Middle was struggling against the enemy champion but it wasn't game changing and ally jungler helped as much as he could. Another double kill later and Lexa was taking down the second tower.

Enemy team surrendered before they could reach the inhibitor.

Even though they hadn't played together in some time Clarke and Lexa were unstoppable. Even when the second game was starting to look like a defeat they changed the score around. Lexa got a pentakill, which meant she took down the entire enemy team and allowed them to push in the enemy's base.

By the third game they were starting to develop a reputation in the gaming rooms and both of them received a lot friend invites after each game. The only way to defeat Lexa was to kill Clarke first but not only did Clarke know how to avoid enemy skill shots, Lexa protected her too.

Winning the tournament was inevitable and someone took a picture of their team and then one of just the two of them to place it on the winners' wall.

Lexa was glowing with pride, not just because she carried most of the games but also because Clarke saved her at least a dozen times and they were on a date together. They left the building with gift bags in their hands and Lexa's arm wrapped over Clarke's shoulders.

"Are we going back now?" Clarke asked.

"No. I was thinking Chinese. Or is there anything else you'd prefer?"

Clarke shook her head. "I think Chinese sounds great." She leaned into Lexa a bit more, causing them to stumble slightly and they both laughed. She reached up to intertwine her fingers with Lexa's. "Thank you for taking me to the tournament. I know it was an unusual start for a first date but I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad. I was worried," Lexa admitted.

They walked into the Chinese restaurant and took a seat at a table for two that was a bit excluded from the rest of the tables.

Lexa lit up the candle that was on the table and placed it in the middle.

"You're a total candle lover, aren't you?" Clarke teased. "I bet you visit Bed Bath and Beyond all the time."

"I might be a regular costumer," Lexa murmured. "But only because Anya lives like five minutes away from the store. Sometimes I can smell the candles from there."

"Lexa, I visited you. That was city pollution you're smelling."

Lexa huffed and leaned back into her chair. "I'm ignoring you for the rest of our date."

Clarke laughed and placed her chair next to Lexa's. "I'm sorry. I know how I can make you talk to me."

With a raised eyebrow, Lexa shook her head. As hard as she tried her lips still curled upwards when Clarke leaned in and started placing kisses over her cheek and she ended up laughing. "Fine, fine, you win. I'm obsessed with candles."

"Remember those words," Clarke teased and went to lean back but Lexa got a hold of her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Clarke's smirk faded and her hands moved to cup Lexa's face as she returned the kiss. Lexa bit her lower lip just the slightest and she let out a small moan.

"I think I win," Lexa breathed out as she pulled away from the kiss.

Clarke nodded, her mind still foggy. "You can always win as long as you kiss me like that."

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about things they hadn't discussed before. Their former partners. Clarke had two ex-boyfriends and an ex-girlfriend. She did have a few hook-ups but when she was in a relationship she was fully committed. Lexa learned that her latest ex-boyfriend wasn't and had cheated on her. Lexa had four ex-girlfriends. Her first relationship lasted for almost five years, while the rest were shorter because they didn't want to give up sex. Lexa avoided one-night stands and blind dates.

The next topic was Lexa's parents. Clarke learned that they were quite wealthy but rarely around. They still loved Lexa but didn't know how to show their love and therefore used money and materialistic objects to express it.

Clarke also revealed something about her own family.

"Aden's adopted?" Lexa asked in surprise.

Clarke nodded. "They didn't really want another child but he was abandoned as a newborn and mom even had to operate on him. She just kind of fell in love with her and a few months later they took him in. I always wanted a younger sibling so I was ecstatic."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah. They never hid it from him. But my parents have always been his parents and I'm his sister. I know I treat him like every other young adult treats their younger sibling, but I worry. He has a heart condition and one of the reasons why I didn't want to move out it so that I can stay with him a little longer."

Lexa frowned. "Is it… terminal?"

"It shouldn't be. He's been okay for almost a decade now," Clarke assured her. "I have plans to move in with Raven though. It's just going to be weird leaving my family behind and moving in with basically another child."

Lexa laughed. "Good luck with that. I'm moving back in with Anya once school's back in session."

"Maybe we can visit each other?" Clarke asked.

"Definitely."

When they left the restaurant, the sun had already set but the street lights offered enough light for them to get back safely. The lights in the beach house were on and instead of going straight inside Lexa pulled Clarke to the beach. They left their shoes in the sand and wandered in water just enough to get their feet wet.

Clarke splashed Lexa with her foot and giggled when Lexa turned to glare at her. She got splashed way harder and pouted. "My jeans," she whined.

"Payback," Lexa stated and shrugged.

Clarke took a step deeper and reached her hand out for Lexa. "Come here."

It looked a little suspicious but Lexa didn't think Clarke would actually push her in the water with her clothes on. Except she did. And when Lexa was falling she held onto Clarke so they both ended up completely soaked through.

"We're lucky we left our phones on the beach," Lexa said, brushing her wet hair away from her face. She noticed Clarke wiping her eyes and then squinting at her. "I'm sorry but there's no way I was going down on my own."

Clarke stuck her tongue out and then dived deeper in the water. When she emerged she grinned at Lexa. "We might as well get a proper swim now that we're already here."

Lexa laughed and got out of the water before climbing on the nearby rocks. Clarke let her know the water was deep enough and she cannonballed into it.

"Wet looks good on you," Clarke complimented and swam towards Lexa, her arms sneaking around her waist. "Want to do something cliché with me?"

"Mm?" Lexa hummed, nose bumping into Clarke's as she was already leaning in for a kiss but Clarke kept moving away.

"Kiss me."

"I'm trying," Lexa complained, and then finally Clarke didn't move away and their lips connected. Lexa's hand moved to the back of Clarke's neck and she pulled her even closer.

A flash went off in the background. "This is so gay," Raven yelled out, her phone in her hand.

Clarke pulled away first and knocked her forehead into Lexa's shoulder. "Of course she would show up."

Lexa laughed. "Come on, let's go back and get dried up."

When they entered the house everyone was minding their own business but Raven went around and showed everyone the picture she took and by the time Clarke and Lexa were done with their showers everyone had questions prepared.

"Are you finally dating?"

"That was our first date."

"Are you girlfriends now?"

"Jasper, I just said we only had one date."

"What did you do?"

"We won a League of Legends tournament."

"Fucking nerds."

"You mean you won with my account? I'm taking the hoodie then, thank you very much."

"You can't just take my sweatshirt."

"Don't worry Clarke, I'll give you mine."

Raven spent the night in Octavia's room because they wanted to stay up late watching Netflix and eating junk food which allowed Clarke to fall asleep next to Lexa for the first time. It was completely unintentional. Clarke was in Lexa's bed and they were cuddling and stealing kisses while talking about their favorite colors and their childhood dreams when Lexa's story about wanting to be a leader of a post-apocalyptic world lulled her to sleep.

Every morning after that night Lexa tried to convince Clarke to go for a run with her, Octavia, and Lincoln but Clarke just grunted in her sleep and Lexa let her be. She loved running with the other couple. At first, she thought it was going to be awkward or tense but they always found something to talk about if they wanted to. And every morning the last one to reach the beach house was making breakfast.

When they came back from the morning run everyone else was already downstairs. Everyone but Clarke. "Where's Clarke?" she asked Raven, who most likely knew.

"Oh, she's sick," Raven answered and Lexa frowned. "Well, not really sick. It happens every year, she drinks too much ocean water and she ends up puking for a day. We're used to it. She should be fine by dinner time."

Lexa lingered around the group for a moment before her worries got the best of her and she decided to check on Clarke herself. Their room was dark and there was an empty puke bucket next to bed just in case Clarke couldn't run to the bathroom in time. "Hey."

Clarke groaned weakly and buried herself further in the blankets. Lexa sat down on her bed. "I stink."

"You don't," Lexa promised and laid down. Clarke immediately leaned into her. "Does this happen every year?" Clarke nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't drink ocean water anymore."

Clarke snorted. "Great idea. You should go to the beach with the rest, I'll just stay inside."

Lexa shook her head. "I'll stay with you. I took care of Anya when she had food poisoning so, I think I will be okay."

Clarke rolled over onto her side and placed her head on Lexa's shoulder. She made a painful grimace as another stomach cramp took over and she immediately moved away and bolted out of the room and into the bathroom.

Lexa frowned but decided not to follow her in there. It's not that she wasn't okay with puking, she just wasn't sure if Clarke was comfortable with throwing up in front of her. While Clarke was in the bathroom Lexa went downstairs. "Do we have any tea?"

Everyone looked up from their cups of coffee. "Not in this house."

"Oh. Can someone keep an eye on Clarke while I run to the store?" Lexa asked.

Raven and Octavia looked at each other and made a loud gagging sound but Bellamy raised his head. "We're low on dish detergent so I have to go to the store anyway. What kind of tea?" he asked.

Lexa looked relieved at the thought of not having to leave Clarke. "Ginger tea."

Bellamy made a face but nodded. "Gotcha. But I don't think she will willingly drink it."

And Bellamy was right. As soon as Lexa entered the bedroom with the steaming cup of tea in her hand Clarke was shaking her head rapidly. "I'm not drinking that. It's gross."

"But it will help," Lexa promised. "Please. I made Bellamy go to the store just so you can get this."

Clarke shook her head but then collapsed in a fetus position when another stomach cramp took over. She whimpered a little and Lexa moved by her side, rubbing her back. "Promise?" she asked, her voice small.

Lexa nodded. "Just hold your breath while you drink it and you won't smell anything."

Clarke took a deep breath and drank the entire cup at once. She grimaced at the after taste and fell back into bed, suddenly feeling hot from the warm tea. "That did not help."

"You're not supposed to drink it like that. Also, it's been like two seconds," Lexa said and placed the cup on the nightstand. She laid down next to Clarke. "Everyone else went to the beach," she informed her.

"Why didn't you go?" Clarke asked.

"I want to be with you," Lexa stated. "Even if you're throwing up and feeling crappy."

Clarke cuddled into Lexa, closing her eyes. "I'll try not to drink this much ocean water next year so we won't have to stay inside."

Lexa's heart fluttered. "Do you think we'll still be together in a year?"

"You don't?"

"I do. I think we reached that age in life where we date because we see a future with someone."

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa's cheek. "I'd kiss you but I might still have puke breath."

Lexa tangled her fingers in Clarke's hair and started massaging her scalp. Clarke let out a moan making her chuckle. "You like that?"

"Love it."

Clarke fell asleep shortly after that and didn't throw up once after the tea. She gave credits to Lexa and incredible scalp massaging skills while Lexa claimed it was the tea.

The rest of their time at the beach house flew by quickly and no one was particularly happy to leave. Clarke's relationship with Lexa was blossoming and she was worried that once they leave their little bubble something bad would happen. They skipped dinner at the sea restaurant to spend some time alone in the beach house. Their suitcases were packed and everything was already in the cars or downstairs. It was a miracle they managed to fit everything.

Lexa handed Clarke the hoodie she won at the tournament. "Here."

"You're giving me your hoodie?"

"Yeah. So, you can have something of mine and because I know Raven stole yours," Lexa said.

The hoodie was worn a couple of times and it smelled like Lexa so Clarke was happy to keep it. "Thanks. I wish I could give you something of mine."

Lexa patted her lap and Clarke climbed on top of her, knees on each side of Lexa's hips. "You don't have to. You gave me memories. I have like a hundred pictures in my camera roll thanks to Raven and my Facebook relationship status is not single for once."

Clarke placed her hands on Lexa's shoulders, grinning. "So, does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

"If I'm your girlfriend can I do this?" Lexa asked before pulling Clarke in for a searing kiss. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and she wanted to show Clarke what the next stage in the relationship meant for her. Her hands moved from Clarke's waist to her thighs, caressing the bare skin.

Clarke let out a moan, teeth sinking into Lexa's plump bottom lip for a moment before she pulled it between her lips. Her hands started wandering over Lexa's shoulders, down to her arms, to her hips and under her t-shirt. Her fingertips were tingling and she pulled away from the kiss enough to yank the top over Lexa's head. It was only then that she realized Lexa had her hands under her bra and she laughed. "Easy there."

"But they're so soft," Lexa said in awe. "Can I?" she asked, motioning towards Clarke's shirt. She undressed Clarke a little more graciously than Clarke did to her and immediately undid the bra. Her hands moved to Clarke's boobs and she kept touching them, gently squeezing, caressing, before she pulled Clarke even closer to squish her cheek against them.

Clarke hadn't seen this side of Lexa before and she wasn't sure whether to find it hilarious or adorable. She settled on somewhere in between. "I think it's only fair for you to pull your top off."

Lexa nodded absently. Her breasts were smaller but Clarke didn't seem to mind as she fondled with them gently before moving her hands down Lexa's abdominal muscles and to the shorts. The button popped undone beneath Clarke's fingers and Lexa raised her hips allowing her to take them off.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, suddenly feeling very aware that she was half nude and the only clothing article Lexa still had on was her underwear.

"Yes. I told you that I'm not against being naked and intimacy was something I still saw happening in a relationship. I am sure as long as you are."

Clarke nodded. It didn't feel like some big reveal when all of their clothes ended up scattered around the bed. If anything, it felt normal. Like it was supposed to be like this. And Clarke couldn't lie and say she didn't get turned on when she was lying next to Lexa and when her leg was thrown over Lexa's hip she was certain Lexa could feel it. But at the same time, it didn't feel like something she needed to satisfy. She was content just being there.

Lexa sucked in a quick breath and then she trailed her fingers down Clarke's bare stomach. Her hand was shaking and her mind was racing. She circled Clarke's bellybutton and closed her eyes, ready to go lower but Clarke's hand stopped her.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know," Lexa admitted, feeling a little uncomfortable. "You're horny."

Clarke let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah. But I'll get over it. But you forcing yourself just to please me is something I'm not comfortable with." She brought their hands up to her lips, pressing a kiss on the knuckles. "I'm happy like this."

Lexa nodded. She almost thanked Clarke for respecting her, but Clarke shook her head already knowing what was going through her mind. So, Lexa smiled and pulled Clarke closer, their bodies molding together. Her fingers moved over Clarke's spine and she sighed when Clarke trembled every time she reached the bottom. "I'm sorry I can't give you what I want," she whispered.

Clarke frowned. "I just want you, Lexa. I mean at first I thought it was going to be hard to restrain myself but it's not. I'm completely satisfied just being with you like this. And I don't ever want to hear you apologize about this again."

Lexa cracked a smile at how stern Clarke's voice was. "Okay. I won't," she promised. "Are you one hundred percent sure though?"

"Yes. Look, worst case scenario I've got my own fingers and I know how to use them," Clarke replied honestly and grinned when Lexa's chest shook with laughter.

"You're too good to be true," Lexa murmured, twirling a strand of blonde hair. "My girlfriend."

Clarke raised her head, goofy smile on her face. "Say that again."

"You're my girlfriend," Lexa repeated and pulled Clarke in for a kiss. She felt Clarke melt completely into her and the kiss deepened just as the front door opened. Luckily their door was locked so they didn't have to scramble out of bed and search for their clothes right away.

"We're leaving in fifteen!" Bellamy yelled out.

On their drive back Clarke and Lexa went with Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln. His car was bigger so even though there were five of them they fit comfortably along with their luggage. Raven, Jasper, and Monty decided to crash a party on their way back.

Lexa passed out pretty quickly, her head in Clarke's lap as Clarke played with her hair.

"So?" Octavia asked, turning around. "Good vacation?"

Clarke nodded, unable to contain her wide smile. "Really good. I have to thank Raven for making me invite her. She was right."

"Her favorite words," Bellamy added and they all shared a laugh.

"What's gonna happen now?" Octavia asked curiously.

"School's starting soon again so she'll move back with her cousin and we'll just visit each other as often as possible. It's going to be an adjustment but we're not really that far away from each other. And during breaks I can fly there, she can fly here."

Octavia nodded. "Sounds like you have it figured it out. I'm really glad."

"Me too," Clarke admitted and looked down at her sleeping girlfriend. Lexa scrunched her nose in sleep and she laughed at how cute she is. "I don't feel worried, though," she confessed. "And I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Bellamy glanced at the review mirror to look at Clarke for a second. "Are you worried cause you don't care, or are you not worried because you trust her enough to know that you'll make it work?" he asked simply.

"Definitely because I trust her enough. She really opened up to me in the past two weeks and I did the same. As long as we make an effort it shouldn't be too hard."

Saying goodbye to Lexa, however, was hard. Bellamy made a quick stop at the airport just enough for them to say goodbye and for Lexa to catch her flight. Clarke was now wearing her hoodie and hugging her tightly. "Text me when you land."

"I will," Lexa promised. She sighed and placed a quick kiss on Clarke's pouting lips. "I'll be back in three weeks, just a city over."

Clarke nodded. "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too."

Lexa checked the boarding timetable again and with a heavy heart pulled away from Clarke. "I have to go. We'll talk every day. And if I start pulling away talk some sense into me because you, Clarke Griffin, are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Clarke laughed even though her eyes filled with tears. Another quick kiss later and Lexa was jogging away from her.

Watching her dad lean over the kitchen counter to kiss her mom after she laughed at his silly joke made Clarke mope. She wanted to tell Lexa stupid jokes and watch her laugh and then kiss her pretty smile.

"What's wrong, honey? You're usually excited to come home after two weeks of sun and beach and salty water?" Abby asked. She placed her hand on Clarke's forehead, just to make sure she was feeling well.

"It's nothing," Clarke sighed.

Aden was just scrolling through his Facebook app on his phone when he overhead the conversation. "It's her girlfriend."

"Hey!"

"How do you know Clarke has a girlfriend? Wait, is it true?"

Clarke nodded. "It's true. I just miss her."

Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "Is it that Lexa girl? It better be her, she was so sweet. I respect someone who can rise early and go for a run and still put up with you."

"I'm delightful," Clarke stated. "And yes, it's her. It's just… We didn't really go there expecting to become anything but she's so nice and sweet and funny and it just happened. But she's still on a plane."

"She'll reply when she lands," Abby assured her. "Now tell us more about the vacation. And her."

Clarke started with their drive there and how Raven beat Bellamy and then explained in details their beach actives and evenings sitting outside by the campfire and how they roasted marshmallows and she even showed them a clip of Lexa playing Hey There Delilah that Raven sent her and then the picture Raven took of them after their date. Abby thought they were adorable while Jake stated he would have to have another talk with Lexa to make sure she was treating Clarke right.

A week later Raven informed Clarke that she found the perfect apartment for the two of them and they bought it on the same day and were moving in a few days before school would start.

Lexa kept her promise and regularly texted Clarke and because she woke up earlier Clarke would always wake up to cute morning texts and video snaps of Lexa running or cute animals she encountered on her run. And they still played games together and voice chatted and FaceTimed every night before falling asleep.

But then one morning Clarke didn't wake up to a text or a video. She frowned but figured if Lexa wanted some distance for a day she would give it to her and make her talk about it the next day. She didn't have time to dwell on it either because it was final moving day. All furniture has arrived and they just needed to fit it in the apartment or ensemble it.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked when Clarke checked her phone for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Her parents were here, Aden was here, all of their friends were here, helping with the furniture so she didn't know why Clarke looked so Raven.

"It's Lexa," Clarke answered with a frown. "She hasn't texted me all day. And we didn't have any disagreements so there's no reason why she's ignoring me."

Raven bumped her shoulder into Clarke's. "I'm sure it's nothing. She's probably busy. But if she doesn't answer until tonight I'll call her and yell at her, okay?"

Clarke snorted. "Okay."

Raven smiled. "Come on. We still have our beds to build and the dining table and set up our TV and gaming console."

They started working on Raven's bed while their friends worked on Clarke's bed and Abby and Jake were putting together study desks. The doorbell rang and Clarke raised her eyebrows. "We already have visitors?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go open it?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and brushed her hands against her pants. Her hair was put in a messy bun and she was wearing three quarter sweatpants and tennis shoes that did not match her outfit. She was definitely not expecting Lexa who was smiling brightly and holding a bouquet of flowers. Clarke stared at her with wide eyes for almost a minute before she jumped into her arms, legs locking around her waist as she buried her face in Lexa's neck.

Lexa grunted at the impact but held onto Clarke. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Clarke echoed, her voice cracking. "I thought you were ignoring me."

"Never. I flew out very early in the morning to move back in with Anya and then I took a bus here. Raven told me to come," Lexa explained, releasing Clarke. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. "You're beautiful."

Clarke choked out a laugh. "You're gorgeous. God, I can't believe you're here."

Lexa smiled. "These are for you."

Clarke accepted the flowers and pulled Lexa in for a deep kiss. It wasn't until she could hear someone clear their throat that she realized everyone was staring at them. She flushed. "So, guess everybody knew?"

"Yup," Raven confirmed, putting down her phone. "And you're lucky that I recorded it."

After introducing Lexa to her parents as her girlfriend and no longer as just a friend they settled themselves on the couch, Clarke refusing to let Lexa go even if it meant to make her own bed ready for her first night in the apartment.

"Thank you for surprising me," Clarke said. "I was so worried that you were ignoring me again."

"I wanted to tell you I was going to be absent but Raven said it would ruin the surprise," Lexa confessed. "I just wanted to see you smile."

Clarke smiled at that. "You always are. You make me smile by waking me up with your texts and I smile whenever you send me videos of you running or petting that stray dog every single morning. You make me happy."

Lexa leaned down and connected their lips, sighing softly. Clarke's lip-gloss tasted like strawberry and the taste was addicting. She drew away just enough to place another kiss on the top of Clarke's nose before pulling her in for a hug. The words _I love you_ were on the tip of her tongue but she swallowed them down, feeling like it was too soon.

"Can you help me set up the new Playstation to the TV? Raven bought the four pro because she wanted the virtual reality set."

"I sure can," Lexa stated confidently.

Clarke enjoyed the view of Lexa bent over in front of the TV but it was shorter than she imagined because Lexa had the Playstation working in less than a minute.

"Oh sweet, can I play?" Aden asked.

"Sure," Lexa answered.

Clarke frowned. "There are only two controllers though."

Aden sat down on the couch looking a little disappointed but not upset. "I'll watch then."

"No way," Lexa argued. "Come on, you'll play and I'll help you win."

"Aden hasn't beat me at any video game since he was old enough that I didn't have to let him win anymore," Clarke pointed out.

Aden nodded. "Clarke's right."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "You'll win now."

Clarke was leading throughout most of the game and it wasn't even a big lead. She was pushing just enough to tease Aden and let him take the first place for a few seconds before speeding past him and back in the winning spot.

What Clarke didn't expect was for Lexa to take over the controller in the last turn and then used booster speed to blast past her vehicle and past the finish line.

"There's a boost?" Clarke shrieked.

Lexa laughed, shrugging smugly and then she grunted because Clarke tackled her and she fell back on the couch. "Clarke," Lexa laughed.

"You cheated. I didn't even know a boost existed. This doesn't count and I want a rematch," Clarke demanded. Lexa shook her head and she reached for her sides and started tickling her. Lexa tried to remain still but ended up laughing and then she had to shove Clarke off to breathe.

"Fine, fine, you win. You'll get a rematch and I'll show you all the boosts."

"There's more than one?"

Aden laughed. "I thought you were a pro."

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to pout.

Lexa leaned in and started prepping kisses over Clarke's cheeks. "We won't tease you anymore," she promised. "In fact, I can do the same for you."

Alex made a gagging sound and stood up. "Actually, this is exactly how mom and dad act so I'd rather help Raven put together furniture. At least she's cool."

"I'm cool!" Clarke yelled after him.

"You're cool," Lexa agreed, leaning into Clarke.

Clarke dropped the controller and snuggled closer to Lexa. "Are you staying the night? I'd really hate for you to leave now."

"I'm staying. I promised Raven breakfast tomorrow since she was the one who suggested I should come and surprise you," Lexa explained.

"What about me?"

"I'd treat you to breakfast every day if that's what you want," Lexa promised.

"I'm more of a breakfast for lunch kind of person," Clarke admitted.

Lexa laughed. "Yeah, because you wake up at noon," she teased. "I'm really glad Raven invited me though. I didn't want to start the new school year without seeing you first."

"I know," Clarke murmured, reaching for Lexa's hand to lace their fingers together. "I know that we'll both be busy during school year but you can always come over on the weekends. Even if it means we'll just study together. I want to keep seeing your face."

Lexa brought their intertwined hands to her face and kissed Clarke's knuckles. "I promise. Besides, I kind of like your face too. And you can always come over. Raven too. She'd probably get along well with Anya."

The goodbye to Clarke's family was emotional even for Raven. Lexa decided to give them privacy, not fully understanding why they were crying when Clarke's family was still just a twenty-minute drive away but she didn't judge. She was surprised though when Abby walked up to her.

"Take care of her, okay? I know you won't be here all the time but Raven's nothing if not encouraging and I don't want them to be eating pizza every day."

"I will," Lexa confirmed quietly with a nod as her eyes found Clarke who was hugging Aden rather tightly and then ruffling his light hair. Without even realizing the corners of Lexa's lips tugged upwards into a smile.

Abby couldn't help but laugh softly at Lexa's obvious heart eyes. "I'm not worried."

Another round of hugs and at last the apartment door closed and the girls were left alone. There was plenty of food and drinks left in the kitchen and with the new television set up they decided to have a movie night. Instead of cuddling each other Clarke and Lexa ended up with Raven's leg in each lap to massage.

"What? Clarke, you always said that if my leg's hurting you will massage it for me. And since there's two of you I figured my other leg might as well get the same treatment," Raven explained when they stared at her oddly.

Lexa still found it amusing when they got in Clarke's new bed. "Has Raven always been like this?"

"Oh yeah. When we met in first grade she cut off a strand of my hair with her scissors and said it's because she thinks my hair looks pretty," Clarke murmured, smiling fondly at the memory. "I was really upset of course, and then our parents forced us to have a playdate. When she realized that I was mad at her she cut off a piece of her hair and offered it to me. I'm pretty sure mom glued the hair in my album."

Lexa laughed. "I want to say I can't believe she's done that, but I can totally imagine it. I don't really have stories like this. Before I got close with Anya I only had one best friend. And then she became my girlfriend."

"And then?" Clarke asked curiously.

"She moved away and we grew apart. I was really sad for a while. I think I missed her as a best friend more than as a girlfriend. But then I got accepted into Polis and I moved in with Anya. I felt less alone."

"Lex?"

Lexa hummed her response.

"I consider you my friend," Clarke admitted, fingers tracing the soft skin of Lexa's bicep. "I'd say best friend but Raven's really protective of that title. And I know you haven't hung out with everyone that much, but my friends are your friends. You're the first person I dated that met Bellamy's standards for my partner. And Monty and Jasper are jealous of your League status. Raven thinks you're awesome but she won't say it out loud. Hell, even my parents like you."

Lexa turned around in Clarke's arms, facing her. The room was mostly dark except for the blue glow coming from the Wi-Fi router. "Do you like me?"

Clarke laughed, her hand moving up to Lexa's face and resting it on her cheek. "It's hard not to."

"You're okay too."

"Hey," Clarke whined.

Lexa chuckled. "I'm kidding. You know I like you."

Clarke leaned in and tried to find Lexa's lips in the darkness and ended up kissing her on the chin, which made them giggle. She tucked her head underneath Lexa's chin and sighed. "I missed you. Your hoodie doesn't smell like you anymore."

"I'll take it with me tomorrow and wash it and wear it for a week and then I can give it back to you next weekend," Lexa promised. She glanced at the clock and realized it was almost one in the morning. "We should sleep now."

Clarke wiggled and shifted until she found a position that was comfortable while also being curled into Lexa's embrace. "When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Five pm. Anya doesn't want me to take a later bus."

"Good thinking. You're very pretty," Clarke murmured, eyes closing.

Lexa laughed quietly. "Does that mean you don't want me walking around after dark?"

Clarke yawned and nodded at the same time. "That's exactly what I meant. Now sleep."

With one last kiss on Clarke's forehead Lexa closed her eyes, dreaming of her future with Clarke until Raven woke them up at eight in the morning, pouring water over their heads and demanding breakfast immediately.


End file.
